


Unexpected

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: Post 3x18 Ava finds out that she is pregnant and that the baby is Sara's. Together they need to try and navigate the situation whilst they are still broken up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is canon compliant for season 3 with a couple exceptions.  
> There is no demons so John is not on the team and Amaya didn't leave so if you are reading this during season 4 it won't match up at all :)

Chapter one

Mallus was defeated and everything was how it should have been, or at least that's how most people felt.

The Time Bureau was alive even after the death of Bennett and then Rip. Sara may have reached her limit with the man before his death (after all, who would honestly thought that using clones as agents was a good idea) but she still counted him among the list of close ones that she missed.

Despite everything, Ava was still the Director and she seemed to have thrown herself into her job. It had been a week since Sara had admitted the thing that she thought would save them both and the woman had yet to bring it up again.

It wasn't that the captain didn't think that Ava loved her back, she was almost certain that she did in fact, but the director had a lot on her plate, so Sara was determined to be mature and offer her support as a friend.

It was strange to talk to Director Sharpe in a professional way, acting like she wasn't constantly thinking about the way that her lips tasted or how good she was at being the big spoon in bed, but Sara was determined that she wouldn't push their relationship past whatever Ava was comfortable with.

"The level six and level two have both been resolved," Sara smiled when Ava entered her office. She knew for a fact that the director of the bureau didn't need to be the one to debrief the Legends at the end of every other day, but she wasn't exactly going to complain. As hard as it was to be in the other woman's presence without making declarations of love, she would much rather be in the same room as her than not.

Ava smiled weakly at this, she knew exactly what Sara was doing and she couldn't have been more grateful. Since she found out about the clone situation, she always felt sick to her stomach. There was no way that she could handle being in a committed relationship when all she could think about whether she really existed or not. However, she had noticed a distinct lack of sexual escapades in the Legends reports despite the fact that they had been to more than a few time periods with repressed women.

"That's awfully efficient for your team," the director replied.

The captain shrugged, looking rather smug at the indirect compliment, "we don't screw everything up, Ava."

The director shook her head and she was about to walk over to hand the captain their assignments for the next week (she could have uplinked them to Gideon of course, but that would mean she wouldn't get to see Sara in person), but she stopped short when a sudden wave of nausea overtook her.

Her steps faltered and she closed her eyes, hoping that the dizziness would pass. It had been a stressful day, so she'd skipped lunch, must just be low-blood sugar. Honestly, for the perfect woman she didn't feel very perfect.

"Ava?" Sara asked, concern dripping through the single syllable.

"I'm okay," the director said with a wave of her hand to dismiss the captain's attempt to come over to her. However, when she tried to take a step forward, she felt her legs give way and everything went black.

s

Ava groaned as consciousness began to return to her and she tried to remember what happened. All she remembered was talking to Sara and then…she drew her eyebrows together and sighed deeply as she remembered that she passed out.

She finally opened her eyes and allowed herself to smile slightly at the sight of the usually fearless captain pacing back and forth. If she had any doubt about the other woman's feelings towards her, then they were completely gone. Sara definitely loved her, but she still wasn't too convinced that she should.

"Relax," she announced and the captain turned quickly to look at the director. She looked as though she was about to take a step forward, but seemed to remember something and she stayed where she was.

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked.

The urge to allow the captain to come over and take her hand passed and Ava replied, "I'm okay, I think I just had low blood-sugar."

The ex-assassin tilted her head and gave her a disapproving look. Ava had been known to skip meals in favour of work and Sara had made her feelings on it known whilst they were together.

"If I may, director, I do not believe your low blood sugar was the sole cause of your fainting spell," Gideon announced and Ava felt her chest tighten in worry. What if there was something seriously wrong with her? Her chest only tightened more when it occurred to her that the bureau could just easily get a new director and no one would notice the change.

"What is it?" she asked, hoping that Sara couldn't tell how nervous she was.

The AI was silent for a moment, as if she were considering something, before she replied, "this may be news that you would like to receive in private."

Ava frowned and looked over to Sara, who suddenly looked very pale. She was obviously just as worried as Ava that there was something seriously wrong.

"Okay I'll go…" Sara said reluctantly.

The director watched her turn her back, but she made a snap decision. As selfish as it was, Sara made her feel better, so it made more sense to have her in the room if she was about to receive terrible news.

"It's okay, Gideon, Captain Lance can stay," she announced and the blonde turned back around. She looked both relieved and anxious at the same time somehow.

There was a second of silence, before Gideon said, "if you're sure, director. My scans show that your fainting spell was caused by a mix of low blood sugar and low blood pressure caused by fluctuations in progesterone levels."

Ava frowned and looked to Sara to see if she knew what that meant, but the captain looked just as confused as she felt.

"And is that treatable?" Sara asked.

"There is no treatment required captain," the AI replied, "these fluctuations usually cease to cause fainting spells after…"

When the super-computer trailed off and Ava frowned. Her mind was beginning too catch up with what Gideon was going to say, but that was impossible.

"After what, Gideon?" Sara probed, she had the feeling that the director had some idea what was going on, but she was completely lost.

"After the end of the first trimester," the AI replied.

Sara actually let a laugh out at this and shook her head, "that's impossible, Gideon…"

Even if the director had moved on from her, she was pretty sure that 'not the husband kind' couldn't have been any clearer.

"Sara is right, Gideon," Ava announced, though her mind was beginning to wonder if the nausea for the last few weeks wasn't completely because of her anxieties.

"I believe during your mission in 2345, you and Captain Lance…shall we say experimented with a…specific product of the time," Gideon explained, even as a supercomputer the British voice still sounded incredibly uncomfortable. "you should have really read the label, director."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sara said, her tone just below shouting. That mission had been while they were still together and she had been shocked to Ava had agreed to the activity that broke so many of the bureau's rules, but it had been so incredibly fun that she figured Ava didn't really care.

"Are you saying," Ava said slowly, she had to make sure that she had this right before she started to freak out, "that Sara…that me and Sara…"

"I'm saying that you are pregnant and that the child will biologically belong to you and Captain Lance, Director," Gideon replied, somehow sounding exasperated.

Sara's mouth dropped open and her eyes fell down to the other woman's stomach. How the hell was she going to tell her parents that she got another woman pregnant by accident?

Ava stared blankly at the ceiling as if it was Gideon she was staring at.

"Ava," Sara sighed and tried to take a step forward, but her action was cut short when an obnoxious ringing filled the med bay.

The director blinked a couple of times and looked down at the Time Courier on her wrist.

"I have a meeting with the president in ten minutes," she said absently. She always set reminders because she had a tendency to get too lost in paperwork, but now, she wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or not.

"You can reschedule it, Ava," Sara insisted and finally took a step forward to placed her hand on the other woman's arm.

"No…I have to meet the president," the director said adamantly and tore her arm away from the captain's hand as she reached over to pull the monitor from her wrist and stood from the bed.

"This is more important," the shorter blonde insisted.

Ava swallowed hard and took a moment to look at Sara. Her expression was somewhere between fear and excitement and she felt her gut twist at the thought that the other woman could actually want this. After all, having a child with the woman you loved wasn't the worst thing in the world, right? Even if that woman was a clone?

The director shook her head and replied, "my job is important, Sara."

With that, she wasted no time in opening a portal and stepping into her office.

Sara stared at the space that the other woman just disappeared. After a moment of pure disbelief, she allowed herself to fall heavily onto the bed and blew out a breath.

"Would it be premature to say congratulations, captain?" Gideon asked.

Sara looked up at the ceiling and blew out another breath, "what am I going to do, Gideon?"

Though she was sure that she should be freaking out right now, there was something inside her that just couldn't. The idea of having a child was certainly terrifying, but the idea of having a child with Ava didn't feel like the end of the world. Even if this wasn't how she would have wanted it to happen, she also didn't want to think about the possibility that she wouldn't have a child in nine months.

"I would suggest giving Director Sharpe some space, captain," the AI replied.

Sara sighed and eyed the ceiling for a moment longer. Even if she couldn't be sure if Ava was actually going to her meeting, she got the distinctive feeling that it would be a bad idea to go after her now. With everything going on, with every insecurity, she couldn't imagine that the revelation was as easy to take for Ava, which was bad considering that Sara could already feel herself about to freak out.

"In the meantime, can you fabricate me a bottle of whiskey, please?" Sara sighed.

"I might be able to suggest a better way to deal with your anxiety, captain."

s

It was fair to say that Quentin Lance was having a weird day, or more precisely, a weird few months.

Black Siren was pretending to be Laurel Lance from Earth-1 and he'd agreed to allow her to stay in his apartment. He knew that it was insane to think that he could replace Laurel, but it wasn't about that, at least not anymore. The moment that Black Siren had let him go, he knew that there had to be some good in her, she had to be at least at little bit like the daughter he missed everyday. She certainly couldn't replace his child, but he also couldn't stand back and do nothing when someone who looked so much like her struggled. There was absolutely no way that someone who shared the same DNA as his Laurel could be inherently evil, she just needed someone to show her the love that would help her to see that she could use her powers for good.

However, he did find it increasingly exhausting to spend time with Black Siren since she was so adamant that there was no way that she could be as good as he thought she could be. It was for this reason that he was slightly relieved when he received a message to say that she wouldn't be home tonight, he figured that he could worry about what she was doing after he took sometime to decompress.

The deputy mayor pushed the key into the lock of his apartment door and breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the quiet space. A second later, though, every muscle in his body tensed at sound of rustling from the living room and he instantly reached for the gun that he no longer had. He rolled his eyes at himself and began walking slowly into the apartment.

As he walked, he grabbed a lamp and raised it above his head as he made his way to the living room.

He saw someone standing near the entrance, his brain not quite catching the fact that they had very familiar blonde hair trailing down the back of a leather jacket and he moved to bring the lamp down.

It was nowhere near making contact before the former assassin turned around with wide eyes and grabbed the man's arm firmly to stop his attack. The shock fell away after a second though and her expression turned to confusion as she looked at the lamp.

Quentin blinked a couple times and placed his 'weapon' on a nearby table, before he let out a little laugh and spread his arms to bring Sara into a tight hug, which she fell into without hesitation. He knew that he wanted peace and quiet for at least a couple hours, but seeing his daughter after spending so much time with Black Siren felt like exactly what he needed, though he couldn't help the thought at the back of his mind that she wouldn't be here unless something was wrong.

"Should I ask how you got into my apartment?" he asked as he stroked her hair for a couple seconds and the blonde just shook her head against his chest. He laughed and they stayed like that for a couple seconds before he pushed her back slightly and he said, "is everything okay?"

Sara swallowed hard, "I…I'm not sure…"

The deputy mayor frowned and motioned for the woman to take a seat on his couch and he promptly sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Well, Gideon said that talking to you would be a 'healthier' way of dealing it," Sara replied, emphasising heavily with air quotes.

"Gideon?"

"The AI on the Waverider," she replied and when her father's frown deepened she added, "the Waverider is the time ship that I'm captain of."

"When did you become captain?" Quentin asked with a huge smile, he liked that there was still a Captain Lance in the family.

"Well we broke time and then Rip went to make the Time Bureau, so round about then," the blonde replied.

The deputy mayor furrowed his brow as he tried to remember if Sara had ever mentioned breaking time before now. Truth be told, he hadn't really seen her that much since Laurel's death.

"I'm assuming that this isn't what…er…Gideon told you to come and talk to me about?"

Sara bit her lip and sighed. This had seemed like a good idea in theory, her father always knew how to help, but this meant that she would have to tell him that she had gotten a girl pregnant. She knew that he's tolerance for the weird had been getting better, but she also knew that there were limits.

"So…er…I don't really know how to tell you," she said as she ran her head over her face, she was only now noticing how tired she actually was.

Quentin frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. It didn't seem like something that would be the end of the world, but he no longer really knew what regular bad news was, so he couldn't even guess what was going on in the life of his time travelling daughter.

"You could just tell me what happened?" he asked.

Sara took in a deep breath and nodded, "my ex-girlfriend is pregnant…"

"Okay…" Quentin replied, "…and you're mad that she moved on?" he asked slowly, trying to gauge her reaction, at the same time, he was a little mad that Sara hadn't introduced him to someone she was prepared to call her girlfriend but that could be a discussion for later.

"No," Sara groaned and fell back against the couch as she placed her hands over her face, though she was tempted to pretend that he had gotten it right so that she could get to the part where he would make her feel better, but he wouldn't be able to comfort her until he knew what the real issue was.

"What is it then?" Quentin sighed and reached over to pull her hands away from her face.

"Thebabyismine," Sara said quickly.

"What?"

"There's this…thing in 2345 that lets two women to have a baby together and…we…well we didn't read what it was and…"

"Okay," Quentin said quickly as he raised a hand, "I get it and I really don't want details."

Sara nodded and looked down at her lap, "are you mad?" she mumbled.

The man took a moment longer, before he looked at the distraught look on the blonde's face and he leaned back against the couch before he reached over to pull her into his side by her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her head and shook his own as he replied, "of course I'm not mad…it's just that when I had two daughters I never thought one of them would accidentally get their girlfriend pregnant."

Sara laughed into her father's shoulder and replied, "trust me, weirder things have happened."

They were silent for a couple of seconds, before something occurred to Quentin and he looked down at his daughter, "you said that she's your ex-girlfriend?"

The captain sighed and pushed herself off his shoulder so that she could look at him fully and she replied, "we were together for three weeks and I broke up with her because I kind of freaked out…" a beat passed, before she decided that there was no need to mention the death totem's involvement in their break-up and she continued, "anyway, she found out that she's actually a clone from 2213 so when I told her that I love her she freaked out and left. We're kind of friends now because she isn't ready for a relationship, which was fine, but now she's pregnant and I don't know what to do because she went to work instead of staying to talk about it and Gideon wouldn't let me drink…"

"Sara," Quentin said and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop the impending hyperventilation. When the blonde let out a couple deep breaths, he asked, "you love her?"

She furrowed her brow and felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips at the happiness in her father's voice, "that was what you got from that? Are you seriously not going to ask about the clone from 2213 thing?"

He nodded and asked in a serious voice, "is she a vigilante or assassin?"

"She's the Director of the Time Bureau…and kind of my boss," Sara replied slowly.

"Then I can live with you loving a clone," he said.

Sara laughed, but her smile faded away after a second and she sighed, "she's not doing too well with it."

"Did you being her friend help?"

"Yeah I guess, she seemed to be feeling better until Gideon told her she's pregnant," the former assassin said.

"And do you…want to have a child with her?" Quentin asked, even if the idea of his baby having a baby was a weird thought he couldn't help but thing that it could be the most normal thing to happen to his family since she boarded the Gambit.

A smile spread across Sara's lips as she imagined a child that was the perfect mix of herself and Ava, there was no one else she would rather do it with.

"I really do…but if we're not together…"

Quentin shook his head before she could continue with her anxiety filled thoughts, "then you need to make it clear that you want the child but that it is still her choice and that you will be there as a friend for as long as she needs you."

Sara sighed, it made sense but there was one big problem with his plan, "but what if she only ever wants to be friends?"

"Then you might have a kid with your friend, it won't be the worst thing," he said as he pulled her into his side again. They were silent for a moment, before a thought occurred to him and he asked, "what's her name?"

"Ava Sharpe," Sara replied.

Quentin smiled widely as he noticed the look on Sara's face when she said those two simple words, and the way that she said them. If she could put that much love into just saying her name, then he couldn't really see how this Ava could choose to stay broken up, assuming that she decided that she wanted the child that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ava had no idea why she had left the Waverider, it wasn't like she was in the right frame of mind to meet the president right now anyway. As soon as she got into her office, she sent him her personal apologises, claiming to be ill and then forbade any agent from coming into her office.

She should have gone home really, but she hadn't been in her apartment for a long time, she had been sleeping on the couch in her office since she found out that she was a clone. She just couldn't bring herself to go to the 'home' that Rip had designed for her. She couldn't bear the thought of looking at everything that she had ever owned and wondering just how much of it she had chosen for herself and even for the stuff that she had brought herself, did she chose it because she was programmed to like it or because she actually did. Most of all, it was the pictures that she was pretty sure she couldn't look at, she couldn't look at the actors who had claimed to be her parents and she especially couldn't look at the more recent photos. She would be forced to wonder if it was her in the picture or if it was one of the other Avas, one of the 'replaceable' agents who had sacrificed themselves so that she could be brought into existence.

The one thing that she was sure that was real was her relationship with Sara. There was no way that those feelings could be fabricated, there was absolutely no purpose to her falling for the Captain of the merry band of idiots, so it made more sense that it was a design flaw rather than something that Rip had implemented into her personality.

It was for this reason that she had slowly been allowing herself to spend more time with the captain in purely professional circumstances, they weren't quite back to the kind of relationship where she would join in on the Legend's movie nights (preferably with Sara sat on her lap). She wasn't ready to admit that she loved the woman back yet, but with the level of support that she had been receiving from the notoriously immature Legend, she was sure that it wouldn't be too much longer until she was ready to ask her out again.

Now though, her whole world had changed again.

Pregnancy was not something that she had ever considered to be possible for her, especially an unplanned one. For one, she had known her sexuality for as long as she could remember and since the clone revelation, a part of her had been pretty sure that it would be impossible for her. After all, why would her creators want their customers to be able to multiple their own clones?

Director Sharpe closed her eyes in frustration as she did anytime her mind wandered to her origin, as if it would make the whole situation go away. As if, if she closed her eyes, she would go back to being a normal workaholic who barely ever contacted her parents.

"You know that you can't drink that?" a voice called and Ava's eyes shot open. She was met with the sight of a very nervous looking Sara Lance eyeing the tumbler of whiskey sat on the director's desk.

Ava frowned when she realised that her mind must have been too preoccupied for her to notice the portal opening in the middle of her office.

She swallowed hard and shifted in her seat and replied practically in a whisper, "I realised as soon as I poured it."

Sara nodded slowly, a part of her was glad that Ava wasn't trying to completely ignore the fact that she was pregnant, but the other part of her was far more concerned with the expression on the director's face. Her ex-girlfriend looked just as lost as she did in 2213 and Sara couldn't help but wonder what her expression would be if they had never broken up.

"That's good," the shorter woman said and rocked awkwardly on the balls of her feet as she tried to think of what she was supposed to say. Her father had told her exactly what to say but that didn't make this feel any easier. It wasn't like she could just blurt everything out so she decided on a more natural conversation starter, "you didn't go to your meeting?"

Ava took a moment to see if she could detect any judgement in the other woman's tone, but she decided that Sara was more genuinely concerned than she was angry at being left. Why did her ex have to be so damn supportive?

"I didn't feel well," Ava deadpanned and then looked down at her desk, she was kind of wishing that she had gone now since she didn't want to have this conversation. She was pretty sure that Captain 'I don't want to be normal' Lance would be more than against having a child with a woman she had only been in a relationship with for three weeks, even if she did claim to love said woman. The captain of a time ship hardly had time to be a mother and Ava was mainly afraid that the captain was about to tell her that she didn't want to have the child. As much as she knew that it would change her whole life, she couldn't help but think that the fact that she was pregnant was all the proof that she needed that she was actually more real than she had originally thought. It was the relationship part of the whole thing that freaked her out more than actually being pregnant.

Sara nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, finally she decided that there was no natural way to do this and she could see them ignoring the issue until the babies showed their faces if they didn't address it now.

"So…I think we should talk…"

Ava sighed and nodded in return as she stood from her chair and motioned over to the couch that had been her bed for a while now.

They each sat at either side of it and the director looked at the other woman expectantly.

Sara nervously twisted her hands together and blew out a breath as she said, "so, full disclosure, I told my dad that I got my ex-girlfriend pregnant and he took it quite well…"

The director's eyes widened, that was certainly not what she was expecting. If the captain wanted nothing to do with the baby then she surely wouldn't have told her father about it and she was even more amazed that Quentin Lance had took it well considering that they had never once met.

"Okay…" Ava said slowly, quickly deciding that she wasn't mad at Sara for talking to her father about it. She knew that if she had parents, they would have been the first people that she'd have gone to about this. She'd been tempted to go and talk to Gary but had thought better of it. She knew that he 'shipped Avalance so hard' so she could just see him turning into an excited mess, especially since he had no idea about the clone saga.

Captain Lance took a moment to inspect Ava's face, trying to ascertain if she had done something wrong by talking to her father, but she didn't see any hint of anger so she decided to just continue.

"He told me that I should make my intentions clear, so here it goes…" she said and blew out a breath before she said in quick succession, "the choice is completely yours, but I want you to have the baby, I will support any decision that you make. I still love you and would love to be your girlfriend again, but I'll wait as long as you need me to, even if you never want to be together."

The shorter woman blew out a breath and Ava just looked at her with raised eyebrows as her shock sank in. Absolutely none of that had been what she was expecting to hear from her ex, she'd prepared herself for rejection so she wasn't too sure what she was supposed to do with more declarations of love.

When the director didn't say anything for a full thirty seconds, Sara cringed and realised that she must have said something wrong.

"Look Aves, I know that was a lot but I just need you to know…"

"Shut up," Ava said and raised her hand.

Sara's eyebrows shot up and she was pretty sure that she would have laughed in any other situation, this woman really was the only person who could piss her off in a good way. Instead, she just nodded and continued to wait for the director to say something.

Finally, Ava took in a deep breath and replied, "it is a lot and…I think I need time?"

"Was that a question?" Sara frowned and Ava rolled her eyes.

"God you're infuriating," the director sighed and the captain actually allowed herself to smile at this and her smile made the other woman grin slightly. She couldn't help but think how amazing her daughter would look with that smile.

A more serious expression overcame the captain's face she stood from the couch, "okay so I'll give you time and you know…"

"I'll call you," Ava supplied when the other woman looked lost for words. She could hardly blame her for not knowing exactly what to do in this situation, in fact, she would say that she was doing quite well considering everything.

"You'll call me," Sara sighed and she pressed the buttons to take her back to the Waverider. The portal opened and she was about to walk through it but she thought better of it at the last second and she turned around to place a quick kiss the director's kiss.

Sara was gone before Ava could even react and once the portal was closed she actually allowed herself to smile as she lifted her hand up to where her ex-girlfriend's lips had been.

S

-One week later-

_Ava opened her eyes._

_She had no memories, she had no idea where she was or where she was, but she knew that her name was Ava._

_The sound of footsteps and voices forced her to try and focus her confused senses and she squinted against the clinical white of the ceiling. Finally, her eyes seemed to adjust the harsh colour and she turned her head to see that the voices belonged to two men, one in a suit, and there was a woman trailing behind them as they spoke._

_"We can offer you a great price, but we will need to know what you intend to use the Ava for so we know how to programme it," the man said._

_"Child minding and cleaning mostly," the other man replied and the woman next to him nodded in agreement._

_"Okay that would be our second tier subscription fee," the salesman replied as he started tapping away at the tablet in his hand._

_The couple nodded in agreement to this and he walked over to Ava, she furrowed her brow at him as he inspected her._

_"This one is brand new," he declared, "we should be able to get her programmed and delivered in two to three working days."_

_"That would be great," the woman replied._

_The salesman gestured for someone to come over to him and he quickly explained what the couple wanted. The assistant nodded and leaned over Ava, "okay lets get her programmed."_

This time Ava actually opened her eyes and she felt a familiar nausea that she now knew could possibly be morning sickness. Thankfully it passed quickly and she shot up breathing deeply and looked around her office. She blew out a deep breath when she realised that she'd had a nightmare, the same one she'd had for about a month now. She would have thought that it would get better by now, but every time her mind presented her with a scenario in which she was purchased, she felt like her whole body was on high alert.

Her eyes fell down to her stomach and she sighed. She wasn't showing yet but she was still always very aware that there was something growing inside her. Her eyes drifted down to the book she had been reading just before she fell asleep and she sighed.

It was probably the third pregnancy book she had read that week and it also said that she should minimise stress, which was not being achieved by living at the bureau.

She knew that she should have called Sara by now since she had decided that there was absolutely no way she would be getting rid of the child, especially now that she knew that the captain was willing and ready to support her, but she still felt like there was something holding her back.

She knew that the Legends had been exceptionally busy that week and she didn't want to pile onto the woman by forcing her to discuss the future, but Sara did say that she would support her and Ava could only think one way that she would be able to get a good night's sleep, even if it was fairly unreasonable.

She took a couple seconds to consider how crazy this was, but pregnant women were allowed to be crazy, right?

She opened a portal and arrived directly in the captain's quarters. Much to her surprise, she found the captain fast asleep clutching a sabre tooth teddy bear that she had gotten her on their third date. It was quite honestly the most adorable thing that she had ever seen, but it didn't last long because being an ex-assassin meant that she was a light sleeper so even the soft buzz of the portal was enough to wake the captain up.

Sara shot up, brandishing a small blade in one quick motion and Ava held her hands up in surrender. The sleepy woman took a couple seconds to adjust to the fact that she was suddenly awake, but her arm flopped down and her eyebrows drew together.

"I thought you was going to call me," Sara sighed and her head fell back against the pillow. Her eyes widened though and a blush overcame her face as she looked at the bear she was still clutching tightly in her free arm.

"I…I…" Ava trailed off as she lost her nerve, she was really beginning to second question if this was a good idea.

Sara frowned stood from the bed so that she could go over and guide the other woman over to it. They both sat on the edge of Sara resist the urge to place a hand on her shoulder and she also resisted looking at her ex's stomach. She was only a month pregnant so she wasn't showing but still.

"Are you okay, Aves?" Sara asked softly.

Ava took a deep breath and said, "well I want to tell you came here to tell you that I want to keep the baby…which I do…but I…had a nightmare and I couldn't bare sleeping in my office and the Waverider always makes me feel better so I thought I might be able to sleep here…Why are you smiling?"

Sara furrowed her brow, she hadn't realised that she was smiling she just shook her head and replied, "I have been waiting all week to hear you say you wanted to keep the baby and obviously you can sleep on the Waverider, we have a couple extra bunks…"

"Actually…er…" Ava trailed off again and Sara shifted closer to her.

"What is it?" she asked, once again resisting the urge to touch the woman she loved to comfort her, she really needed to remember that friends had boundaries, even if they were having a baby together.

"This is going to sound really unreasonable, but…I was hoping that I would be able to sleep on your bed…"

"Oh…er..yeah sure I'll just be in one of the other bunks…" Sara stood but she was stopped when she felt a hand grasp her forearm.

Ava looked up at her with the most vulnerable look she had ever seen on the director's face and Sara's heart almost broke, but also knew exactly what it meant.

"You want me to stay in the room, but you're still not comfortable sharing a bed, right?" she asked.

"Oh god that sounds so ridiculous…I'll just go back to my office…" Ava stammered.

Sara watched her attempt to stand and she decided that there was no way that the mother of her child was sleeping on a hard couch, particularly one on which she had nightmares. She could guess why she couldn't sleep in her apartment so instead of questioning her she just grabbed her pillow and threw it on the floor.

Ava frowned at the action but Sara hesitated before she lay down and reached over to grab her teddy bear.

"If you get the bed, then I get Toothy," she said and lay down on the floor.

Ava swallowed against the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes and she actually let out a laugh, "Toothy?" she asked.

"Go to sleep, Director Sharpe," Sara said in a serious tone as if she wasn't lay on the floor hugging a stuffed sabre tooth, though her smile betrayed that she was far from being serious.

Ava silently slid under the covers and she allowed herself to take in the scent that was Sara Lance. Her hand slipped under the pillow subconsciously and she frowned when she felt a piece of paper underneath it.

She peered over her shoulder and looked at the former assassin who clearly was still awake but who had her eyes closed and she pulled it out. She let out a little breath when she realised that it was the very note that she had left there what felt like a lifetime again.

She had to admit that she liked the thought that the space was still reserved for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It had been a month since Ava started sleeping on the Waverider and she was really starting to feel bad for ever questioning Sara's ability to be supportive.

She continued to sleep on the floor and never once complained. She went to the food fabricator at any time of the night to get the director whatever weird concoctions she was craving.

The captain had even started texting her at work to make sure that she had eaten her lunch and if she hadn't then she would receive baby emoji's until she closed her laptop and went to get something. One time she lied and said she had and Gary walked in with lunch and explained that she shouldn't lie to Sara. He was of course terrified during the exchange, but she knew that he was far more afraid of Sara Lance.

Over the month she learned more about the other mother of her child than she had during their relationship since they spent more time talking now than doing other activities. She now knew that Sara had originally wanted to be a doctor, but that she wouldn't trade the life that she had now for anything. The captain missed Laurel almost every minute of the day, but she put on a brave face because she knew that was what her sister would have wanted, there was no way that Laurel would want her death to destroy the Waverider's captain. And she also learned that the blonde couldn't sleep without Toothy since she would have a nightmare if she tried, but they hadn't discussed the fact that it was because the toy reminded her of Ava. Hugging Toothy was as close as she was allowed to get to what they used to have and Ava often felt bad about that when she woke up to find her ex sleeping and hugging it tightly against her chest.

She had considered many times that she could just grab the other woman and kiss her and they would be able to pick up from where they left off, but now with a baby involved. She knew that wouldn't work though so she had resisted the urge many times (particularly on the one occasion when she had found Sara working out on the salmon ladder). It wouldn't be fair to Sara who clearly loved her more than life itself even if she didn't say the words anymore so as not to freak her out, every little action just proved how the captain felt and Ava still wasn't sure that she was capable of the same intensity, she wasn't even sure if she was programmed to love or not. Everything was still a massive question mark right now and she couldn't help but think it would make more pragmatic sense for her and Sara to remain friends to reduce the risk of anyone getting hurt.

The sound of a door opening brought the director out of her spiral of thoughts, which she had been down more times than she could count and she looked up to find the very object of her thoughts entering.

Sara smiled at the woman easily and walked further into the examination room, "sorry it took so long but Zari tried to hack Gideon again…I didn't miss it right?"

Ava just shook her head and shifted on the examination bed she had had been lay on for about ten minutes as she waited for the doctor. This was one of the times when she wanted to kiss the captain, she looked so good and so ready to help her and there was a huge part of her mind that just couldn't figure out why she couldn't just tell her that she loved her back and they could become a family. It was nice sleeping on the Waverider, but she couldn't help but think that there was a good chance that she would be much more comfortable if the captain's arms were around her rather than Toothy.

Sara came over to stand by Ava's head and she placed her hand onto the pillow. She wanted to hold her hand but she was trying everything to obey by her father's advice. No matter how much she missed her ex-girlfriend she couldn't allow herself to cross any boundaries and no matter how long she had gone without sex, she knew that she would be more than willing to wait for one person rather than hopping into bed with the next oppressed woman she met. She did have to wonder how long she would be expected to wait though, she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to take a lifetime of pining over 'the perfect woman'.

"How are you feeling?" the captain asked softly.

Ava smiled at the concern and love on the other blonde's face and she just shrugged as she replied, "I guess I'm nervous?"

"You guess?" Sara asked with a frown.

"I mean…I know there is a thing in there but…" she trailed off and looked down at her stomach, but before she could get the chance to think of the appropriate word, the door opened and a woman in a white coat entered holding a chart.

Ava had to admit that she had never been more relieved to discover that this was a service offered by the bureau as there apparently needed to be special considerations made for pregnant time travellers (she had been assured that there would be no problems as long as she received neo-natal care from the bureau). This meant that she didn't have to explain the situation between her and Sara since she was pretty sure that it would be hard to explain how the baby was both hers and the other woman's.

The doctor walked further into the room and finally looked up from the chart, "good morning, Director Sharpe," she smiled and then looked over to Sara, "and Captain Lance."

Sara smiled back in return and tried not to laugh at how terrified the woman looked, she had to imagine that she had drawn the short straw to be assigned the director's case, the fear of screwing up must be real for this poor woman. Even if she had never been afraid of Ava, she knew that a majority of people were at least intimidated by the woman who she found adorable.

"Doctor Land," Ava replied with a nod, though her voice sounded rather strained.

"Okay so we'll be doing an ultrasound today, is that correct?" the doctor asked as she pulled up a seat next to the very anxious director.

Ava bit her lip and nodded, she wasn't entirely convinced that she was ready for this, but unlike Sara, the baby wouldn't wait for her to be ready so she figured she was just going to have to get this over and done with.

"Okay, would you mind unbuttoning your shirt?" Doctor Land asked as she looked down to the chart again to start checking the results of the blood tests they'd taken the week before.

The director blushed and looked up to Sara who was smirking at her. She absolutely hated how self-conscious her ex-girlfriend was, but she found it somewhat amusing that she was so anxious about showing her stomach when she was pretty sure there were many women who would basically walk around in sports bras if they looked like her.

The smirk just made Ava roll her eyes and she sat up to begin removing her blazer and then her shirt. Sara reached over to take them from her and the woman fell back the examination bed.

Doctor Land looked up with a smile and took a moment to look between the two. Director Sharpe had of course announced her pregnancy to the bureau so that she could begin the process of finding a temporary director for her maternity leave and the agency had basically exploded with speculation regarding who the 'father' could be. The woman's sexuality was well known since she had never once tried to hide it from anyone and almost everyone knew about 'avalance' thanks to Agent Green so there had been rumours that Captain Lance must have gotten her pregnant somehow. The doctor was rather smug that she was the only one that knew that to actually be the truth, though she did have to wonder what it was that was keeping the pair from being a couple, they certainly looked like one in that moment.

"So, all of your blood tests look great," she announced when she was sure that the woman was comfortable, "all I need to do now is check the ultrasound."

Ava nodded and let out a little sigh of relief, honestly it was a silly policy that results couldn't be given over the phone.

"This is going to be a little cold," the doctor said and once she got another nod from her patient, she squirted a little of the gel onto her stomach.

Ava let out a little hiss and instantly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sara staring intently at the screen that the scan was about to appear on and she wondered if the captain was even aware that she was touching her. She decided that it wasn't a big deal, after all, she wasn't the only one here having a child.

The signature distorted beating of the ultrasound began to fill the room as the doctor looked intently at the screen.

"Everything looks great," she announced as she continued to move the rod around her stomach, and a small smile came upon her face as she came upon the part that most people anticipated, "and here is the heartbeat."

The beating became clear and both Sara and Ava stared at the screen in shock.

"A strong heartbeat," the doctor noted and then looked at the expecting mothers. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the director had tears falling down her cheek, there was also a rumour that the woman was incapable of feelings.

Sara noticed the look on the doctor's face and she looked down to Ava to see the tears, it was obvious that she was trying to hold back the floodgates and she looked back up to Doctor Land, "do you mind if we have the room for a minute?"

"Of course, just come and get me when you're ready to continue," the doctor said, deciding that she could use the time to write out some results.

Once the door shut behind her, Sara walked over to take her seat and she looked at Ava with raised eyebrow, "are those happy or sad tears?"

The director started full-on crying at this and just shook her head as she buried her face in her hands. She wasn't quite sure where this rush of emotion had come from since she had spent the last few months trying to squash emotions, to varying degrees of success.

Sara placed a hand on her ex's leg and simply waited for her to calm down.

Finally, Ava removed her hands from her face and looked at Sara with tears still falling and she said in a raspy voice, "sorry I shouldn't be crying…"

"You can cry whenever you want, Aves, you're pregnant," the captain replied and the other woman actually laughed at this and not just because hearing 'Aves' always somehow improved her mood. "Do you want to tell me what's up though?" Sara asked after a moment of silence.

Ava swallowed hard and wiped roughly at her cheeks as she replied, "it's just…it didn't feel real, but it has a heartbeat so it must be real and if it's real then so am I…"

Sara moved her hand to place it over Ava's and she squeezed it, "of course you're real."

"I guess…I didn't believe it till now?"

The captain pulled her chair slightly closer, she knew that if she was her girlfriend, this would have been the time to kiss her to convey just how much she loved her, but all she could do now for the moment was be close.

They were silent for a few moments and Ava looked down to their joined hands, she said almost in a whisper, "thank you."

Sara frowned and tilted her head, "thank you for what?"

"For everything…for letting me sleep on your bed, for bringing me lunch…for waiting…"

The shorter blonde looked down as the director listed all of the things she had done in the last month, she hadn't really been aware that any of it was a big deal except for maybe the last one, but that was probably because she knew she would pretty much do anything for Ava Sharpe and now also for their child.

"I'd do anything for you, Aves," Sara replied, resisting the urge to add that she loves her, she didn't want to scare her and she was fairly certain that her actions conveyed that her feelings hadn't died anyway.

Without thinking, Ava surged forward and captured Sara's lips in her own. The captain's eyes widened for a moment and she was about to allow herself to melt into the kiss, but then she felt the wetness from Ava's cheeks against her face and she leaned back.

The director frowned for a moment, before her eyes widened in mortification, "oh my god, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have just assumed that you…"

Before she could say any more, Sara brought one finger up to her lips to silence her, "I didn't do that because I don't want to kiss you, trust me I do, but I don't want to jump into anything until you're ready. I said I would wait and that means not letting you kiss me while you're crying."

Ava sighed and closed her eyes but when she felt a hand squeeze her own, she opened her eyes and looked at the captain, who looked very concerned, probably that she said the wrong thing.

The director smiled and said, "you know when I read your file, I had no idea how perfect you actually were."

"Oh I don't know about perfect," Sara laughed and stood from the chair so that she could go and grab a few tissues from the counter.

Ava accepted them gratefully and began cleaning her face, "you're going to make a pretty good mother, you know? I didn't know anyone could be so supportive…"

Sara just smiled at the woman, she was still terrified about being a mother and could think of about a million ways she could screw it up, but she was still fairly certain that she couldn't wait to meet her daughter.

A thought occurred to her though and her smile dropped slightly.

Ava frowned and asked, "are you okay?"

"There has been a question that I have been afraid to ask you all month and since you're acknowledging how great I am, I figured now would be a good time to ask you?"

The director narrowed her eyes, she was fairly sure that if it was something really serious then Sara would have asked her by now so she just nodded.

"Okay…so my dad wants to meet you…and my mom…I told them that it would be too much but they said…"

"Yes," Ava said before the other woman could ramble uncontrollably.

"Really?" the captain asked uncertainly.

"You've done so much for me, I can do this for you. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there," the director said somewhat reluctantly. It would be unreasonable to think that she would never meet the Lances since she was carrying their grandchild, but she somehow didn't think that it would happen this soon. "They do know that…"

"They both know about time travel and that we're not together so you can say anything that you want to them," Sara replied and sighed in relief, it was becoming increasingly difficult to think of excuses.

Ava nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence again until Sara noticed that Ava still had the gel on her stomach, "oh right, I should go and get the doctor."

S

"Sara calm down, I get it," Quentin said as he continued chopping vegetables.

"I need you to say it again," Captain Lance shot back.

The deputy mayor rolled his eyes, "under no circumstances am I to say the word clone unless Ava brings it up."

"That goes for you too mom," Sara called and the woman walked into the kitchen holding glasses that needed to be filled. The professor nodded as she walked over to the counter.

"How often do you think that the word comes up in conversation?" she asked, with metahumans, doppelgängers and aliens, she really didn't see clones as out of the realms of possibilities, but she could see why the woman recently learned of her origins would be reluctant to talk about it. Besides, she was much more interested in the fact that she was pregnant with her grandchild.

"Just make sure it doesn't," Sara replied.

"You know, you could be helping instead of stressing," Quentin tutted and turned around to continue stirring the pot on the hob.

Sara rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know how to cook."

"That can't be true," Dinah replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Gideon makes all my food," the captain shrugged.

The older woman frowned and Quentin supplied, "futuristic AI on the Waverider."

"Of course," the professor muttered.

"Can we get back to the point?" Sara asked.

"We will not say the word clone unless Ava brings it up," Quentin and Dinah said at the same time.

Sara just sighed at the sarcasm in their tones, they clearly didn't know how concerned she was that they wouldn't like Ava. She was about to have the three living people she loved most in one room and the possibility that they wouldn't like each other was actually terrifying.

The doorbell rang and Sara hopped off the counter and gave each of her parents an exasperated look before she walked off to go and answer it.

"She really loves this girl doesn't she?" Dinah asked.

"She wouldn't be worrying this much if she didn't," Quentin laughed, he had to admit that it was rather nice to see Sara so love struck, it was almost like he was talking to the girl she had been before she got on the Gambit, back when she was more concerned by her relationship status than the integrity of the timeline.

He heard some whispers coming from the hallway and he figured that Sara was preparing Ava for what to expect. A lesser man would have been slightly insulted by her lack of faith.

A moment later, his daughter appeared back in the kitchen trailed by a very reluctant looking taller woman. She was wearing tight jeans, sneakers and an open shirt over a T-shirt and she'd honestly debated whether she should be more formal. Ultimately, she decided that she wasn't meeting her girlfriend's parents so she didn't need to stress, it wasn't like they could stop her from having the baby if they didn't like her. However, every muscle in her body was currently tensed and she was pretty sure that it was because she was very aware of the fact that Sara would more than likely be her girlfriend one day soon, so she basically was meeting her girlfriend's parents for the first time, but their first impression of her would that she was the woman making their precious baby wait.

However, both Dinah and Quentin smiled broadly at the woman and she couldn't help but notice that they're eyes cut down to her stomach for a split second. It had only been a week since the scan and Doctor Land had assured her that she would start showing in the next couple weeks, frankly she was terrified. It wouldn't change all that much since she had banned herself from going into the field the moment that she found out about the pregnancy, but the moment that she started showing, even strangers would know that she was going to have a baby.

"Mom, dad, this is Ava Sharpe," Sara said, "Ava, this is Dinah and Quentin Lance."

Ava shot a little encouraging smile over to the captain, she could tell that the woman was beyond nervous and thought that it was impossible for anyone to be more nervous than her about this.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Lance," the director said with a tight smile.

"Please Ava, call us Quentin and Dinah," the deputy mayor said as he wiped his hands with a dish towel and crossed the kitchen to offer his hand.

Ava accepted it and shook his hand, "okay Mr…Quentin…"

Quentin released her hand and looked over to Sara who was staring intently at the interaction, "strong handshake, good sign." He went back over to the hob and added, "food should be ready in about ten minutes."

Ava looked back over to the captain who looked somewhere between embarrassed and relieved and she turned her attention over to her mother. Professor Lance was just smiling at Ava and she shot a look over to Sara that said she approved, it may have taken thirty years but Sara was finally introducing them to a relatively normal partner (or soon to be partner at least). She also couldn't help but think that her grandchild was going to be beautiful.

"Sara, could you show Ava to the table and help me set it?" Dinah asked and the captain nodded and motioned for her ex-girlfriend to follow her.

Around fifteen minutes later, the four of them were sat around the table. A beef hotpot was on each of their plates, (it was what was left on Quentin's list of dishes he could cook after Sara had gone through all of the combinations that made Ava nauseous). Glasses were filled with juice as two of the four present couldn't drink anyway and they were eating in silence.

Quentin and Dinah gave each other a look that said that one of them needed to find something to say, it wasn't as if they could just use the traditional script of meeting the parents since they weren't technically together. Neither of them were particularly sure what the protocol was when they met their daughter's ex who she got pregnant.

"So, Ava, how did you and Sara meet?" Quentin asked after deciding that it was one of the more innocent questions.

Ava looked up from her plate and looked very much like a deer caught in headlights as if she hadn't expected anyone to actually talk.

"Err…" she hesitated and looked over to Sara, she realised that her parents knew everything about the captain of the Waverider, which meant that there was no reason to lie. "Sara broke into the Time Bureau and I tried to arrest her."

Quentin and Dinah's eyebrows shot up at the same time and Sara laughed.

"She tried to arrest me and couldn't, not the second time either," she added.

Ava frowned and narrowed her eyes at the captain who was smirking at her.

"The second time a sabre tooth tried to kill me, that's not fair."

"A sabre tooth tiger that I saved you from," Sara shot back.

Dinah looked over to Quentin to see if any of this made sense to him, but he looked just as confused as she felt. Somehow, she was still the most normal partner her daughter had been the vigilantes and assassins.

Sara smirked at her parents and said, "Ava started helping us with missions and we realised that we didn't hate each other."

The older Lances nodded. It didn't seem right to ask for more details of the relationship that they were not currently in and no one mentioned the baby yet verbally so there was no natural way to bring that up.

When the silence fell over them again, Ava looked down to her plate, she wasn't too sure that telling them that she put their daughter in the path of sabre tooth tiger was the best way to impress them. But then again, they must be aware that Sara did some stupid shit all the time.

"So…you're the director…the Time Bureau?" Dinah asked.

Ava looked up to her future child's grandmother, the question sounded like it had more than one layer and she was pretty sure that the woman had only recently learned of the bureau's existence.

"Yes I am, I've been director for a couple and I was an agent for…" she trailed off and frowned down at her plate.

Sara's eyes widened when she realised what was going through her head, she didn't actually know how long she had worked at the bureau since she had no idea how long she had been alive for. She couldn't imagine how it must feel to not know how long she had existed for, how long ago she had been purchased to replace the last Ava. Sara internally cringed at the thought and tried to push aside the idea that there was a possibility that she had known more than one Ava, there was no way that it could be true.

The captain scowled at her mother who seemed to realise her mistake, though judging by the look on her face she had no idea how to get passed the moment.

Sara leaned over and whispered into the director's ear, making sure her parents couldn't hear, "our baby is real and so are you."

Ava actually smiled at this, reminding herself of the heartbeat was a sure fire way to make her feel better and she wasn't too surprised that Sara knew that.

The captain leaned back and she said, "so what's it like working for Ollie dad?"

Quentin spared a look over to his ex-wife before he shifted in his seat and laughed as he said, "it's…interesting…"

Forty minutes passed with very little awkward silences. The Lances now knew that asking about the past was off the table, so they kept the conversation to their recent experiences. Explaining and Mallus took at least twenty minutes. Quentin wanted to ask about how the arrangements would work when they had the baby but he decided that was something that could be asked later, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last dinner that he would be having with Sara and Ava.

The dinner ended abruptly when a beeping emitted from Ava's Time Courier, she apologised profusely but apparently there was some kind of emergency at the bureau.

Quentin and Dinah just stared blank faced when she opened a portal directly into her office.

Predictably, Sara's phone rang and she rolled her eyes, she should have guessed that the emergency had something to do with her team.

"Hello?" she sighed into the phone.

"Just thought you should know that Doctor Heywood and Doctor Palmer insisted upon dealing with an anachronism in 1819 London, they have lost the baby who will one day become Queen Victoria. The level 2 is now a level 14 as the British Empire was never established," Gideon replied.

Sara shook her head in exasperation and said, "I'll be right there."

With that, she hung up and stood from her chair before she walked around the table. She placed an arm around each parent into a kind of hug, "thank you," she whispered, as they both tried to take in what they had overheard on the phone.

Quentin and Dinah each accepted a kiss before she began to make her way over to the door, luckily the jumpship wasn't too far away, she was already regretting leaving her Time Courier with the Legends in case of emergency.

Before she could make it to the door, however, a voice called, "hey Sara."

She turned around to see her father and she asked, "is everything okay, dad?"

The man smiled at her, "I know you need to go…save the British Empire," he said with a shake of his head, "I just wanted to say…you need to marry that woman one day."

Sara smiled broadly at the man, she didn't know that having approval could feel so good.

S

-The next day-

A portal opened in Quentin Lance's apartment and Sara blew out a breath as she walked through it.

She'd left her hoodie there the day before and now that the British Empire was unfortunately saved, she decided that she could just go and get it. Her father would be at work at this time, so when she felt the presence of another person in the room, she instantly tensed.

"You know there's a door?" a voice asked and Sara whipped around to find a woman laying on the couch with a book open between her hands.

Sara's mouth instantly went dry. In theory, she knew that Black Siren existed, she knew that there was a metahuman sometimes villain version of her sister currently in Star City pretending to be her own Laurel Lance. What she didn't expect though was that she would look so much like the woman she had been missing every day, even though there was no logical reason that she wouldn't.

The captain swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and Black Siren put the book down so that she could sit up and look up at the intruder. A muscle jumped in her jaw, she tried not to think about her sister often, she had died with her Oliver Queen and she'd decided early on that she would just repress all feelings.

Sara hooked her fingers through her jean loops and rocked on her feet, her first instinct was to attack, but Black Siren was not threatening her, not physically at least.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before the younger woman asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here, Quentin put me under house arrest."

"Don't call him that," Sara sighed and ran her hand over her face.

Dinah tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at the captain, "what am I supposed to call him? Dad?"

Sara blew out a breath of frustration and just strode across the room to grab the hoodie that her father had placed on the side table.

"I need to go," she said shortly.

Before Black Siren could say anything else, Sara opened a portal and walked through it so that the doppelgänger didn't have the chance to see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"It was nice to meet you too," Black Siren called sardonically and fell back down to the couch with the law book and a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Ava was finally showing which only seemed to make Sara far more protective, which Ava had no idea was possible.

She made sure that the director never worked over her shift at the bureau, that she always had breakfast, lunch and dinner and that she got enough sleep at night. She also went to every birthing class and appointment with her and was also there whenever Ava got emotional over every little thing. Most impressively, she stopped the Legends from doing anything particularly stupid since they had lost Queen Victoria in order to keep her stress levels down.

Ava smiled as the woman placed another glass of water in front of her and continued writing on the paper in front of her. They'd come to an agreement that sh would have lunch on the Waverider with Sara as long as she could bring some paperwork with her.

"Thank you," she said without looking up.

Sara slipped into the seat next to her and her eyes fell down to the slightly swollen stomach, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and Ava quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at the captain.

"You're staring again."

Sara just shrugged and reached over to grab a fry off her own plate, fried that she had refused to give to the pregnant woman.

"You get your paperwork and I get to do this," she replied.

Ava sighed, though there was a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she reached down to adjust her shirt slightly. The bump wasn't too pronounced but she knew that Sara was always acutely aware of it.

She looked back down to her paperwork and continued writing, though it was hard to focus knowing that her ex-girlfriend was staring, they had frustratingly not talked about the kiss yet and she was too slammed at the bureau to think about it right now. She reached over to pick up another file without looking and hissed at the sharp pain that radiated throughout her finger.

She dropped her pen and looked down to the rather deep (for a paper cut at least) slice going through her hand.

"Crap," she muttered as she inspected the 'wound'.

"Are you okay?!" Sara asked, as if she had just been shot.

"Yeah it's just a paper cut," Ava sighed and ran her thumb over the blood.

Sara looked at it and quickly stood from her chair to grab the other woman's arm, before she could stop her she was being dragged to the med bay.

"Sara," Ava laughed, mostly in disbelief, "it's just a paper cut."

She was pushed down into the chair and Sara put the bracelet on her, "Gideon," she called.

Before she could give an order, the paper cut was already healed and Ava rolled her eyes.

"I was under the impression that there are some wounds that are manageable to humans," Gideon announced.

Sara shook her head and turned to Ava, "you need to quit your job, you could get hurt."

"Do I need to remind you that I'm the pregnant one here?" Ava asked, deciding that there was no reason to bring up the fact that she'd already quit field work for the baby, which means that she would have nothing if she gave up what she had now. "You're being crazy, Sara."

The captain blew out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest, she was desperately trying to think of a rational explanation for her actions, but nothing was coming to mind.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, before another thought occurred to her and she looked up to the ceiling, "oh my god, I gave you whiskey while you were pregnant."

Ava quirked an eyebrow at the woman, she knew that Sara was getting increasingly anxious since she had started showing and she had a feeling that it was probably because everything now felt so real.

"I can assure you Captain Lance that this will not be an issue," Gideon announced, "I have ran several scans and both foetuses are perfectly healthy."

Both women paled at this and they stared at each other as if they were making sure that they heard the same thing.

Ava swallowed hard and asked, "did you say both, Gideon?"

The AI was silent for a moment, before she replied, "apologises director, I was under the impression that you already knew that you are pregnant with twins."

"Twins," Sara repeated, "there are two babies in there."

Ava looked down to her stomach with wide eyes, the prospect of one birth was terrifying but twins was another story entirely.

"We're having twins," Sara repeated and shook her head as her eyes stayed unblinking.

"You're not the one who has to push two babies out of your vagina!" Ava snapped as she pulled the bracelet off her wrist, "get over yourself Sara!"

With that the director stormed off, she'd already spent too much time on the Waverider and she had a meeting soon, now she also needed to deal with the prospect of having two children.

Sara watched the woman go but made not attempt to go after her. She'd become accustomed to when Ava was actually angry and when it was hormone-induced, she was pretty sure that they would talk about it later and they agree that she over-reacted, right now, the captain knew that she needed to deal with this for herself before she could have that conversation later.

"Are you okay, captain?" Gideon called, "Director Sharpe has left the Waverider."

Sara swallowed hard and just shook her head.

s

Professor Dinah Lance loved her job in Central City and she was more than sad that she would be leaving it at the end of the semester. However, the prospect of going back to work at Star City University to help her daughter look after her grandchild was one that she was looking forward to.

After the Gambit went down, she was sure that she would never have a reason to go back to live in Star City, which had only been confounded when she found out about the doppleganer pretending to be her eldest late daughter, but the future was finally looking bright.

"So this looks great so far," she said as she pointed to the screen that her student was looking at intently, "but your thesis needs to be more focused than this."

The student nodded with her eyebrows drew together, she was about to open her mouth to ask her what she means, but she was interrupted by what appeared to be a tear in the very air as a door-like structure appeared and a blonde woman stepped through with wide eyes.

Dinah frowned at her daughter and the student's mouth fell open.

Sara looked at her mother pleadingly for a moment, but she seemed to notice that it wasn't only the older woman in the room.

"Crap," she muttered as she laid eyes on the student, she reached into her pocket to pull out the device that Ava insisted every Legend carry 'for emergencies' and she pressed the button. A bright flash filled the room and the student blinked and instantly frowned as she tried to figure out how she got into the seat.

Sara reached down to pull her up and pushed her backpack into her hand, "sorry but Professor Lance needs to reschedule, she'll get in touch."

Before the student could protest, she was pushed out of the door and it was closed in her face.

Captain Lance blew out a breath and walked over to fall into the seat that had recently been vacated.

Dinah quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and said, "hi."

Sara shifted in her seat and sighed, "hey."

"Is she going to be okay?" the professor asked and pointed to the door.

The blonde spared a look over shoulder and just shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she'll be fine."

"Pretty sure?" Dinah asked with widened eyes, "what do you mean pretty sure, Sara?"

"The Time Bureau uses them all the time, she'll be fine, mom," Sara sighed, somehow feeling like she was being told off, then again she was in the presence of possibly the only woman who could intimidate her.

The professor tilted her head, the ex-assassin looked awfully jittery and she just made a mental note that she needed to check on her student later.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Sara took in a deep breath and replied, "no."

"Is Ava…"

"She's fine as well," Sara sighed again, she was suddenly realising that she had freaked out and ran to her mommy for help, she was feeling slightly ridiculous right now, "well physically anyway…"

"Sara," Dinah said slowly and reached forward to place her hand over her daughter's, "tell me what happened."

"We're having twins," Sara replied in close to whisper, though it was still close to a whisper.

"Twins," Dinah repeated, "as in two babies."

The blonde nodded and looked up at her mother who looked just as terrified as she felt, "you're supposed to make me feel better, mom," Sara sighed and flopped back against her chair placing both of her hands over her face.

The older woman blinked out of her shock and saw that her daughter appeared to be falling apart in front of her. She honestly didn't understand how this woman could be such a badass in a fight but when it came to emotions and relationships, she appeared to forget how to function.

She stood from her chair and walked around so that she could place her hands onto her shoulders, which seemed to instantly relax the captain.

"I know it's…big, but how much has really changed? You'll just have two babies instead of one…"

Sara looked up at her mother with raised eyebrows, slightly asking her if she saw what was wrong with her statement. Of course this was a huge deal, she wasn't entirely convinced that she would be good with having one baby, but now she could potentially screw up two people.

Dinah sighed and shifted so that she was sitting on the desk, "look at this way, your daughter is going to have a sister."

The younger woman's eyes drifted over to the picture placed proudly on her mother's desk and a small smile overcame her face. It was her and Laurel before everything went to shit, she was 12 and Laurel was 14, she had her head on her sister's shoulder as they watched a movie together and apparently her mother just couldn't resist taking a picture of such a 'pure' moment. Both of them had complained at the time, but now Sara couldn't help but be happy that the photo existed. Despite the pain of losing her sister, she knew that there was no universe where she would have been better off without her.

"She's going to have a sister," Sara repeated and Dinah smiled sadly as she followed her eye line over to the picture.

"I know one kid is scary and two is terrifying, but trust me when I say that it's worth it, especially if they're anything like you and Laurel."

Sara looked away from the picture and to her mother, she didn't say Laurel's name often anymore, which was something that she could understand with all of the Black Siren shit going on, but for the first time, she didn't sound like she was about to break at the word. Instead, she was smiling (if slightly sadly) thinking about the happier past and what was looking to be a happier future.

The blonde reached forward and placed her hand onto her mother's leg who smiled at her appreciatively.

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Sara looked down at her lap and her hand fell away, "there's something I wanted to ask you…but I'm not sure…"

"Just ask Sara," Dinah said softly.

Sara swallowed hard, "well I guess we're going to need to think of another name now but…would it be okay if I named one of them Laurel?"

The room was silent for a moment and Sara looked up to her mother cautiously, sure that she had overstepped. She'd given this significant thought. On one hand her daughter would remind her of her sister for the rest of her life, which could potentially be a bad thing. But on the other hand, she couldn't think of anyone else that she would like her child to grow up to be. She'd already spoken with her father about it and he had agreed almost instantly that it was a great idea and there may have been a few tears involved.

Her heart sank slightly when she saw a couple tears on her mother's cheeks, maybe it this was a bad idea?

"I can think of a different name if…"

Dinah just held up her hand and shook her head, "I would love that," she sighed and stood up. Sara took the hint and stood up as well so that she could be pulled into the kind of tight hug that she had only ever gotten from her mom.

"Laurel would be so proud of you, baby," she whispered into the captain's ear.

At this Sara's resolve broke and some silent tears began to run down her face, but she couldn't bring herself to care if her mother saw her cry.

"She would have been an an amazing aunt," the younger woman sighed into the professor's shoulder, who hummed in agreement.

They finally pulled away from the hug and Dinah reached up to wipe the tears away from her daughter's face. In that moment, she couldn't be more grateful that Sara had come back to them, she honestly didn't know what she would do if both of her children were gone.

"I'm so proud of you."

Sara sighed in relief, and replied with a watery smile, "thanks mom."

"How is Ava doing with it?" Dinah asked after clearing her throat and wiping a few tears away.

"She's…" Sara was cut off by the sound of a familiar beeping in her jeans, her phone had a specific tone for Ava and she'd trained herself to respond to it instantly since the woman had allowed her to help her with everything. She pulled out the phone and instantly smiled at the message from her ex:

'Sorry for snapping, but I guess I'm allowed to be doubly crazy now? Can we talk about it later?'

Dinah quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's smile, she had been assured that they were not yet together, but she still found their relationship rather strange. Particularly the part where Sara agreed to sleep on the floor, she was sure that if the director made Sara wait much longer, she was going to personally have a conversation with her, but for now she was content to allow Sara to be supportive of the woman she loved just as long as it was reciprocated sooner rather than later.

'Don't worry about it :) I'll talk to you later' Sara typed back and looked up at her mother with a smile.

"I think she's good," she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sara and Ava did talk and they decided that twins was something that they could deal with and after that, things didn't really seem all that different to how they were before. The only major difference was now that they both realised that it should have been obvious that Ava was carrying more than one child. Her stomach appeared too grow faster since they found out, which was only increasing Sara's urge to want to hug her every time she saw her, but they had an agreement that she was allowed to touch her stomach whenever was appropriate as long as none of the other Legends tried (a rule that was put in place after Ray did).

Another bonus was that Ava was no longer able to wear her bureau-issued suits and she started wearing her hair either in a loose ponytail or completely down since a bun was too uncomfortable.

She also started spending less time at work and didn't need Sara to drag her away from her desk anymore, she was really beginning to understand why it was so rare that people carried twins to full-term, she was only four months and she almost always felt uncomfortable, but weirdly enough it was in a good way.

This meant that when she was invited to partake in the Legend's movie night after work, she had no objections.

Ava sat down on the couch next to Sara who was still being as protective as ever but had managed to tone it down now that she knew that it had a tendency to have hormone-induced anger when the captain was going overboard, so they agreed that Sara would stop if Ava just listened to everything she had discovered was important from her extensive research. Of course, when Ava asked for something, the other woman did it without hesitation and Ava was really beginning to feel bad when she saw her still asleep on the floor.

There were many times over the last few months when she considered that she should just ask Sara to be her girlfriend, but there always seemed to be something in the way, some reason why it wouldn't be a good time. Even with the Legends behaving (at least as well as they could by their standards) the Bureau still hadn't fully recovered from Bennett's death and then Rip's and it wasn't particularly helpful that she would be going on maternity leave in the coming months. However, when she wasn't at work, or thinking about work, then she knew she was just being a coward, especially when they were acting like they were together with none of the affection, which she was pretty sure that they both needed.

She couldn't hide behind her existential crisis anymore since every time she had a thought that she wasn't real, she only had to touch her stomach. If she wasn't real then she wouldn't be able to create life, she was still having trouble with the fact that the majority of her memories were fake, but every milestone of her pregnancy felt like a new memory that she would be able to cherish, memories that she was sure would be more precious with she could share them with her girlfriend rather than her close friend who happened to be the mother of her daughters.

It was for this reason, that when Sara fell asleep half way through the movie and fell onto her shoulder, she didn't move to try and wake her up. And when Sara's hand came up to rest on her stomach, she just smiled when she noticed the captain was grinning slightly in her sleep.

In the last few months, neither of them had suffered from nightmares to the same degree as before Ava had started sleeping on the Waverider every night, which was one of the reasons that she knew that they needed to be together soon.

A few minutes passed and she realised that she had been looking at Sara instead of the screen and she tried to force herself to look back over to the screen, but her attention was stolen when she realised that Zari was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

She raised her eyebrows at the totem-bearer questioningly, silently asking her why she was looking at her.

The younger woman stood from her cross-legged position on the floor and walked around to the back of the couch so that she could lean over. She took a moment to make sure that Sara was actually asleep, she had a feeling that the captain would kick her ass for what she was about to do, but she knew that it needed to be done.

"Why are you stringing Sara along?" She whispered to make sure that none of the other Legends noticed what was going on, she didn't want this to be too uncomfortable for the director.

Ava drew her eyebrows together, she wanted to deny Zari's words, defend that she had a lot going on right now, but with Sara's hand resting protectively on her stomach, she knew that she couldn't use her issues as a defence. The captain was the only one who made her feel safe and there was no reason to deny the woman who she now knew she was in love with now.

"I…" she trailed off, there was nothing that she could say, especially with the woman they were talking about cuddled up so close to her.

"Look Ava, you don't need to say anything. I'm just saying that if you don't want to be together then you should tell Sara. It's not fair to make her wait for nothing and if you're waiting because you're scared, then you're wasting your last months to be together without 24/7 crying," Zari replied.

Ava actually smiled at this, she had to admit that may have been the most logical reason to stop waiting that she had heard.

"Thank you Zari, I'll think about it."

The totem bearer smiled and said, "good, because if you hurt our captain we'll have to kick your ass…obviously when you're not pregnant anymore…"

"Okay," Ava laughed and the other woman went to go back to watching the movie.

After that, she didn't really pay any attention to the movie, she was just looking down at Sara trying to figure out how she could give her the re-do first date that she deserved.

S

Sara rolled her eyes as a frantic shout came through her comms.

This was supposed to be a simple anachronism but her team had screwed it up somehow. Though she had threatened them not to stress the director out, which meant following bureau rules as closely as the Legends possibly could, there were a few missions that got out of hand.

Apparently Genghis Khan and his army was rampaging through 2018 Star City after they stole one of the Time Couriers issued to the Legends by the director personally.

She rubbed her temple and shook her head. As a rule she didn't want missions to get out of control because it would mean that she would have to wait to see Ava, she knew that she was sickeningly in love with her ex but she couldn't help that she wanted to spend time with her, even if it had to be as friends.

She shook her head as she keyed in the co-ordinates Ray gave her into her own courier and stepped through the portal.

She was about to start shouting at whatever idiot had allowed Genghis Kahn to steal a courier, but no words came out of her mouth when she realised that there was no screaming or chaos or any hint that the city was being attacked by yet another army. The chances that Star City had finally become used to the attacks seemed slim and it was then that Sara realised that she wasn't surrounded by skyscrapers but rather by grass for what looked like miles.

She spared a look down to the device on her wrist to make sure that she had put in the right information into it. She decided that she definitely had and that Ray had probably given her the wrong co-ordinates, which was another thing to yell at her team about.

She was about to ask Gideon for the correct coordinates, but she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.

She frowned when she realised that she hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone and she turned around. Her eyebrows instantly shot up and it became clear that she hadn't been given the wrong co-ordinates. There was a blanket set up with a wicker basket upon it, but most importantly there was a woman standing upon the blanket with a hesitant smile.

"Hey," Ava said.

Sara opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, so she instead just walked over to the other woman, all the while looking at her expectantly.

Ava smile turned more hesitant as her usual doubts ran through her mind. The chief among them was the fact that she had made Sara wait so long that she might have already gotten over her. They say that it's easy to get used to things, so Mae she had gotten used to being friends with the woman she once claimed to love?

The director took a deep breath and tried to covertly place one hand onto her swollen stomach, which instantly calmed her down to the point where she was able to form words.

"Well first…I need to apologise for how normal this is, but I didn't think you would want me to fight Genghis Kahn right now," she said as she looked down to her stomach and remembered vividly the moment when Sara had banned her from fire work with a fond smile.

"Ava…is this a date?" Sara asked slowly and every muscle in her body was screaming that this must be a dream, but she was pretty sure that she had never dreamed about an anachronism before, so she figured that this had to be real.

The director nodded slowly and cautiously, "if you want it to be?…I get if you just want to be friends but Zari pointed out that we're basically already together so I thought asking you to be my girlfriend wouldn't make that much of a diff…"

Ava was cut off by a pair of lips on her own and her eyes widened for a moment before her hands fell down to the other woman's waist and Sara's hands moved up to her neck. It wasn't quite the same as it used to be since Sara couldn't get quite as close to Ava as she used to be able to, but that somehow made it feel all the more perfect to the captain.

She leaned back, but kept her hands on the director's neck.

They smiled at each other for what felt like a perfect eternity, before a thought occurred to Sara and she asked in a serious tone, "does this mean I get to sleep on the bed?"

Ava just laughed and leaned down to place another kiss to her girlfriend's lips, "I love you," she whispered, only just loud enough to be heard.

Sara was sure that she would have missed the words if she hadn't been craving them for months now. She wanted to argue that Ava didn't need to say it, especially if it was just because she was pregnant. Every argument died on her tongue though when she processed the way that she had said them. There was no sense that she had pressured the other woman into saying them or that she wasn't ready, she was no longer the woman who cried during an ultrasound and kissed her ex before she was ready.

"I love you too," she said with no hesitation.

Once they had finally disentangled themselves from the embrace (which took longer than either would admit) they sat down on the ground, Ava with slightly more trouble than the ex-assassin.

Sara cuddled up to her girlfriend (a title thats he was sure would never not make her feel giddy) and they laughed and ate from from the picnic basket between talking about the future and Sara instinctively placed her hand on Ava's stomach.

It was awfully normal, but Sara couldn't really bring herself to care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Sara forgot how nice it was to sleep in her own bed, but the comfortable mattress wasn't the only reason she was currently smiling like an idiot.

For the first time in half a year, Toothy was sitting on her nightstand rather than clutched tightly between her arms. Instead, the captain's arms were circled around her girlfriend, who was currently fast asleep.

Sara usually got up early to work out and returned to give Ava breakfast before she went to work, but today was Saturday so the director had the day off baring any emergencies. They had only be together for a couple days and Sara was slightly worried that she might scare the woman off by how she kissed and hugged her at every opportunity. But when she tried to reign it in, she noticed that Ava started taking the initiative to initiate the affection so Sara realised thats he had missed it just as much as she had.

Sara had no idea that everything could be so perfect, but she knew if it was going to be, then Ava would be her girlfriend.

She smiled as she nuzzled her nose against the other woman's neck.

Ava groaned at the contact that began to drag her out of sleep, but as consciousness began to return to her, her frown was quickly replaced by a smile.

She mad short work of turning around and placed a languid kiss to the captain's lips.

Sara returned the kiss instantly and while she was still close to her lips, the shorter woman whispered, "morning."

"Morning," Ava replied, still slightly sleepy. She smiled wider when she felt the captain's hand rest on her stomach. She knew that placing her own hand upon it was comforting but if she had known how calming Sara's touch was, she was sure that she would have gotten back together with her months ago. Frankly, the last few days only served to make her feel guilty for making such an amazing woman wait. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that if they had jumped straight into a relationship before she was ready, it could have done some irreparable damage that would only reflect negatively on their childrens' lives.

Now though, she got the sense that it was a distinct possibility that this could last forever.

"So what do you want to do with your first official day off work with your girlfriend?" Sara asked softly.

"This," Ava sighed and moved closer to the captain.

"I can deal with that," Sara lashed and leaned in for another kiss, she moved back and called, "Gideon, please tell the team that today is a day off and they can only interrupt me if the timeline is about to implode."

An hour later, they had both reluctantly taken a shower, but had changed into clean PJs rather than day clothes and Sara brought them a selection of breakfast items to her quarters while Ava was in the shower.

Gideon projected Netflix onto the screen and Sara cuddled up with her girlfriend she knew that she said she couldn't be normal and she had little doubt that some more weird shit was going to happen in her life, but with her arm draped over her pregnant girlfriend who she was irrevocably in love with, she was still capable of enjoying normal and she couldn't see that changing when her daughters were born.

"Piper is a nice name," Ava said absently as she stared at the screen. They had been throwing 'nice' names at each other since they found out they were having twins. The name of the first child was pinned down fairly easily (pending Mrs Lance's permission of course) but Ava didn't have any real memories of females who she would want to honour. It was for this reason why she was just hoping to find a name that clicked, but so far it wasn't really working.

"So you really want to explain this show to her when she asks where we got her name from?" Sara asked.

Ava thought about this for a moment before she shook her head, "how about Alex? That's a common enough name thats he won't question it."

Sara cringed and shook her head, "I know an Alex…"

Ava quirked an eyebrow at the woman who had never once been awkward about sex, but she supposed they were talking about their children here.

She brought a hand up to the captain's waist and squeezed reassuringly, "what other names can't we use because you 'know' them?"

"Lindsey, whatever the Queen of France's name was, Guinevere, and…Nyssa," Sara replied, trying to figure out if she missed any of the female names, there were definitely more escapades throughout history but she didn't really note down all their names. Plus, last night was the first time she'd had sex since she had first called Ava her girlfriend all those months ago.

"The Queen of France?" Ava sighed.

"She seduced me," Sara shot back and Ava just rolled her eyes and pouted ever-so-slightly. "Are you jealous?" The captain laughed at how adorable the other woman looked as she shook her head petulantly.

Sara laughed again and moved to kiss the pout away. Ava tried to resist for a moment but resistance crumbled and she began crumbled her back. The captain moved so that she was straddling the other woman and she began kissing down, first to the corner of her mouth, then to her jaw line and finally to her neck, between each kiss she said with emphasis, "I…love…you…"

Ava threw her head back and was about to groan in appreciation, but the ship suddenly lurched and Sara was thrown off her and onto the floor.

The director's eyes widened as she looked over the side of the bed, under normal circumstances she would be laughing at the sight of the confused woman, but she decided that was something that she could do that later when she was sure that everything was fine.

"Are you okay?" The director asked, but the ship lurched again and she just managed to get a firm grip on the bed so that she didn't also fall off.

Sara jumped to her feet, far more agile than when her lips were occupied by her girlfriend and she moved to the side of the bed to help steady her.

Ava would usually object to being treated like an invalid but she knew that the captain wasn't doing this because she though Director Sharpe needed protection, it was far the babies and there was something so sweet about that, so she couldn't bring herself to be mad (unless there were hormones involved).

The shaking stopped and Sara blew out a breath, "I'm going to see what's going on, if it happens again then make sure you portal away?"

Ava nodded, deciding not to give any arguments she already figured what was going on anyway since the Legends were not currently screwing up any time period, that only left one option for why there would be something resembling a Time Quake in the temporal zone.

She had a feeling that Sara knew as well as she stormed out of the the room and into the central control room, looking for one person in particular.

"Zari!" She shouted and the woman kneeling next to the main console cringed. Amaya, Wally and Ray were already in the room to find out what was going on and it appeared as though Mick was still in his room and Sara briefly wondered if he even noticed the ship was doing anything out of the ordinary.

"I can totally explain," Zari began, "I was trying to upgrade Gideon's CPU but I think that I might have accidentally reset her…"

"If you crash this ship while my pregnant girlfriend is onboard, I swear I will kick your ass Zari!"

"Pregnant girlfriend?" Wally asked.

"You two finally got back together?" Amaya asked.

And Ray said brightly, "congratulations."

Sara rolled her eyes, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She'd spent so much of the last couple days with Ava that she didn't really have time to mention to any of the Legends that they were back together. They knew about their date obviously because they helped get Sara to it, but she knew that didn't necessarily mean that they were back together.

"You can't be mad at me," Zari added, "I got her to ask you out again!"

The ship lurched again, but this time it felt different and Sara knew the Waverider had fallen out of the temporal zone.

Every fibre in her body wanted to go and make sure that Ava had left, but there wasn't time for that right now.

So instead, she just narrowed her eyes and stormed over to the controls to manually lad the ship. Wally sped around making sure everyone was strapped into their seats (which made for a very confused Mick Rory) and Sara allowed herself a moment to appreciate that Ava wasn't there.

The landing was messy but not a disaster as Gideon came back online at the last moment. They managed to get back into the temporal zone with only a few physical damages to the Waverider which Wally quickly set about fixing.

Once she was sure everything was good, Sara blew out a breath of relief and raised the bar away from her body and somewhat shakily rose to her feet.

She shot Zari a look that said that they would talk about this later and she made her way out of the room and back to her quarters.

As she hoped, she found that there was no one there and she called, "Gideon, could you please ask Director Sharpe to come back?"

"Of course, captain," Gideon replied and Sara blew out another breath of relief. Knowing the AI was working as she should was rather comforting.

Before she could thank her a portal opened and Ava stepped through it with her eyebrows raised, "what was Zari doing this time?"

"Something about CPU," Sara sighed and walked over to the other woman to throw her arms around her shoulders, Ava's hands fell down to her waist and pulled her closer.

"You need to get her to stop doing that," the director laughed.

The captain just shook her head, "trust me, I have tried…"

They remained in their embrace for a moment before Sara mumbled something and Ava frowned as she tried to figure out if it was English.

"What was that?" she whispered.

Sara leaned back and tool a breath before she said, "I've been wanting to ask this for while but I didn't want to scare you before we were even together…"

The director brought her hand up to rest on the other woman's cheek and she smiled slightly as her mind came up with the most likely thing that Sara could ask her, honestly she had been thinking the same thing as well but they had only been together a couple days. However, the bump that was currently separating them reminded her that they hadn't exactly followed the traditional relationship path.

"Just ask," she replied softly.

"I've been thinking that we can't have kids on the Waverider and you hate your apartment…we could find a place together in Star City…I don't have to live there if you don't want but neither of us can sleep alone…"

The captain was cut off by a pair of lips on her own and she smiled as the director moved back, "I would love to live with you," Ava said.

"Really?" Sara asked in disbelief, she was honestly still getting used to the idea that they were together after waiting so long.

"We can spend the day together without crash landings or anachronisms and we need somewhere for Laurel and Garrett to grow up," Ava replied.

"Garrett?" Sara asked with a frown.

"While you were dealing with the…situation, I looked up female versions of Gary, I don't want her name to just be nice, I want it to mean something, you know?"

The captain grinned at the other woman who suddenly appeared anxious and she leaned over to kiss her again, "I love it, but I think Gary may cry."

"I expect nothing less," Ava laughed.

s

It was fair to say that Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance were overjoyed when they had lunch with Sara and Ava again a few days later.

They had both been waiting for the news that they were back together and the whole experience was far less awkward than the last time they had done this. The parents were no longer cautious about the director breaking their little girls heart (Quentin decided to save the threats of shooting her if she hurt Sara for a later date when that wouldn't mean he was also threatening his grandchildren) and Ava wasn't quite so sensitive when talking about the past. Occasionally, slips of the tongue would remind her that her memories only went back five years, and she wasn't even sure how many of those were things she had physically done, but she felt like she was better able to just move past those moments.

They spent most of the meal discussing what kind of place they would want to move into anyway. They had both agreed that they would much rather live in an apartment than a house for now. That meant they could get a two bedroom and then when the kids were old enough to have their own bedrooms, they could start looking for the perfect house. It seemed rather pointless to look for a house to live in for the rest of their lives until they knew their children, plus, Ava said something about wanting to be in a good school district, which made Sara both happy and slightly terrified. She'd been imagining having two babies, but as they got closer to the due date, she was becoming more and more aware that the babies would become actual people and that she would be in charge of that process.

The meal ended as Ava needed to get back to work, but she didn't argue when both Quentin and Dinah brought her into a hug before she left.

Once she had left the deputy mayor's apartment, Sara looked at her parents expectantly with raised eyebrows, "So?" she asked.

"What?" Quentin laughed.

"You always have something to say about people I chose, I figured now that we're together you would say it," Sara shot back.

Quentin laughed again and shook his head as he came over to place his hand on her shoulder, "I said last time that you need to marry her and I stand by it, we both think she's amazing."

The captain grinned at this and felt every muscle in her body relax. She had spent the morning pretending that she wasn't nervous about this, telling Ava that she needed to calm down since had had already met her parents, but the truth was that she was dreading this.

"Your father's right, we love her," Dinah grinned.

Sara was about to say something in response, but she was cut off by the sound of a key in the lock, she instantly clenched when she saw her father's eyes widen. She knew that there was only one other person who had a key to this apartment.

She looked over to her mother, who just looked confused for a moment until a woman appeared at the entrance to the living room. The professor's eyes widened and Sara saw every emotion on her face that she had felt the first time that she had seen this woman, but she knew that the older Dinah knew exactly who it was, so the expression instantly turned to a crushing disappointment.

Black Siren stared at the woman who looked exactly like her own mother, she had to admit that the expression of disappointment was pretty much the same as her own mother's.

She looked down to her watch and swallowed hard, "sorry, I thought you were having lunch at one."

"Ava had to change it because of a meeting," Quentin announced when it became clear that neither his ex-wife or his daughter was going to speak. Black Siren really had come far in the last few months, but he knew that she wasn't nearly as trusted as his Laurel had been. She had betrayed Diaz and was now part of Team Arrow on a probationary basis, but she hadn't shown any signs that she was going to double cross them again. Honestly, he wished that people would give her a better chance after everything that she had been through but he could see why they wouldn't, especially since his ex-wife had vowed that she never wanted to meet their late daughter's evil twin.

Black Siren's eyes moved from her mother's double to her sister and the fact that she was looking at the family that had been torn away from her on Earth-2 wasn't lost on her. She knew all about Sara's girlfriend being pregnant and she had to wonder if she would ever get the chance to meet either Ava or her puesdo-nieces.

Ultimately, she decided that it was a blessing that the White Canary wasn't currently trying to kick her ass.

"Right…sorry," she said and walked over to the coffee table to grab her phone, "I just forgot this anyway so I'll just…go…"

Quentin opened his mouth to tell her that wouldn't be necessary but when he looked over to the other two women in the room, he got the distinct feeling that it was very much necessary.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he called as she walked away.

Once the door shut behind her, he shot a cautious smile at Dinah and Sara who both looked a mix between shocked and confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

After a month of searching, they finally found the right apartment.

Sara had nearly had a heart attack when she saw how much Ava made a month and the fact that she spent all of her time on the Waverider meant that he only expenses that came out of her account was the charges for the pre-natal care appointments.

It pretty much meant that they could afford almost anything in Star City so they decided to find something relatively close to the bureau. It helped that Mayor Queen got them put on the list for an up and coming apartment building that had recently been built and Ava had fallen in love with it the moment they saw it.

It was finally moving day, which meant that Sara had given the Legends the very important mission of carrying all of her and Ava's stuff from the Waverider. The day before, Ava had gone to her old apartment to get anything that she still wanted, which was mostly her uniforms and some books. Everything else that Rip had placed there had been thrown out and Ava set about assigning the apartment to another agent.

Which was why Nate was currently carrying boxes from Ikea since all of their furniture needed to be set up.

He blew out a breath and clutched his back as if he was capable of being in pain and asked, "why doesn't she have to do anything?"

Sara quirked an eyebrow at him from where she and Zari were trying to put together a table and she looked over to Ava who was sat on the couch telling people where to put things.

"She's making people, Nathaniel," Amaya replied before Sara could make any scathing remark, particularly about referring to her girlfriend as 'she'.

Citizen Steel rolled his eyes and set about opening the box to start putting together the bookcase, he was really thinking that Sara was abusing her position as captain.

Ava just smirked at the petulant man and she watched as Sara jumped up from her seat on the floor and came over to lean over the back of the couch.

"She's doing the most important job here, Nate," Sara added and leaned over to kiss the other woman's cheek.

Nate rolled his eyes and pretended to cringe.

"Were they always this soppy?" he asked and looked over to Amaya who just laughed at him.

"The faster you build, the less you have to see," Ava shot back and turned her attention back to her girlfriend. She had loved living on the Waverider since it meant that she didn't have to go back to the apartment that reflected her fake memories, but this apartment was one that she had chosen with the woman she was choosing to spend her life with. She honestly couldn't wait to wait to live with this woman who was currently looking at her like she was the most important person in the world.

"What?" Sara whispered when she noticed the smile on the other woman's face.

"Nothing," Ava replied, "I just love you."

The captain grinned more widely and leaned over to kiss her on the lips, "I love you too."

"Ew," Nate and Zari said in unison and Sara looked over to the totem bearer with her eyebrows raised.

"What's your problem, Zari, you're the one who pushed us back together?"

"Well when I did that, I didn't know you would be making out while using your team for free labour," she grumbled as she held up screws to try and match it to the picture.

Ava laughed and stole another kiss, "go and help them before you have a mutiny."

Sara rolled her eyes and decided that she couldn't wait until they finally had their own space.

s

"This is cute," Sara said as she held up a onesie that said 'I love my mommy'.

Ava quirked an eyebrow over at her and said, "you're only picking up the mommy ones."

The captain shrugged innocently and the director rolled her eyes as she reached forward to throw it into the basket. They decided that Sara would be mom and she would be mama, which meant that mommy would obviously be Sara.

"Come on babe, it's not my fault that this store is so heteronormative," Sara shot back.

"Heteronormative?" Ava laughed as she continued to look through the collection.

"I may have watched Love, Simon," the ex-assassin shrugged again.

"Without me?" Ava asked as if she was genuinely insulted.

"It's not my fault you decided to work on movie night."

Ava rolled her eyes again, but she found it hard not to smile as she began walking towards the cashier and felt her girlfriend's hand slip into hers.

Since she had moved in with Sara, she found that weekends were her new favourite thing. They were both kind of just on-call with the Legends and the Bureau and Ava had delegated most of her tasks to the interim director now that she was nearly six months pregnant. The Legends seemed to be able to respect the sanctity of weekends for the expecting mothers, so they stopped themselves from dealing with anachronisms without her and since there was currently no one trying to destroy the timeline, everything appeared to be perfect.

This all meant that the couple were able to spend their Saturday in the mall shopping for baby clothes, but Ava was determined to go online when they got home and have a few with 'mama' on them custom-made.

It didn't take long for them to pay and they began leaving the store so that they could go and get some lunch, but Sara noticed that Ava was still pouting.

"Are you seriously mad that I watched the movie?" the captain asked as they continued to walk hand-in-hand.

The taller woman just shrugged and Sara rolled her eyes, "I didn't know you could be such a child, Director Sharpe."

"It's such a deep betrayal, Captain Lance," Ava shot back.

The other blonde laughed at this and pulled the director to a stop so that she was facing her, "this pregnancy is making you more dramatic by the day, Ava."

"Well when else am I allowed to be this dramatic?" she shot back, which made the captain laugh again.

"You're so cute when you're being childish," Sara said as she leaned up to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

Ava opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when she noticed the suddenly serious expression on her girlfriend's face. She followed her eyeline and saw a familiar face, it took her a second, but she soon realised who the other woman was.

"Sara," Nyss al-Ghul breathed and Ava stepped aside so that she was now standing next to Sara rather than in front of her.

Nyssa's eyes instantly widened when she saw the other woman's stomach and she looked over at the captain questioningly. She knew that she had told the other woman to be free the last time they had met, but this wasn't quite what she meant.

"Nyssa," Sara breathed and Ava looked between them for a moment. She of course knew all about Nyssa al-Ghul, how she had saved Sara from certain death, how they had fallen in love, how she had tried to poison her family to try and get her back. Despite all of that, the first one seemed to be the most important one in Ava's eyes, if it wasn't for this assassin then she would have never gotten the chance to meet Sara Lance, in fact, she might have never been created since the time line wouldn't have been broken.

Ava realised that her mind was once again trying to figure out time travel and the possibilities of cloning, which were both topics she would rather not think about on her precious weekend, so she forced herself to focus on the expressions on each woman's face. There was clearly a lot of history and connection there and maybe even a hint of love?

The director bit the inside of her cheek as every fibre of her being screamed that she needed to slip her hand back into Sara's to show the other woman that she was hers, but she realised that would be an incredibly immature thing to do. If she couldn't trust Sara to be around her ex, then could she honestly say that she loves her?

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Ava said to break the silence, hoping that the phrase didn't sound as bitter as it potentially could, "just meet me at the food court when you're done?"

Sara forced herself to look away from Nyssa and noticed that Ava was walking away, she didn't even think about it as she reached forward to grab her arm and pull her back closer to her.

"Nyssa, this is Ava Sharpe, she's my girlfriend," Sara announced, though her voice wavered slightly. Despite everything that she had been through, she had to admit that introducing the love of her life to her first love was a bit of a surreal experience, but she didn't want either of them to feel like she didn't value them, even if it was in a very different ways at this point in her life, "and Ava, this is Nyssa al-Ghul."

The director smiled tightly at the assassin and used her free hand, the one that Sara wasn't clutching tightly for dear life, to reach forward. Nyssa accepted the handshake though the entire experience was rather awkward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ava," Nyssa said as she released her hand, and it was very obvious that she was forcing out the words. She would be lying if she said that she didn't still consider Sara to be her beloved, but she also knew that she was no long Ta-er al-Shafer which meant that she wasn't the woman she had fallen in love with. Every sign before her told her that Captain Sara Lance was more than happy with this Ava woman and there was one sign in particular that was clearer than the others.

Ava nodded and the three of them fell into silence, before Nyssa added, "I must say…congratulations, to both of you."

She looked over to Sara as she said that, hoping that her expression was conveying that she really was happy for her, she knew that this was the kind of future the woman had envisaged before Ras had turned her into a killer and she couldn't be happier that her life had finally got to the point that she wanted.

Sara finally relaxed marginally and smiled at the other woman appreciatively.

A buzzing sounded in the assassin's pocket and Sara quirked an eyebrow as she pulled a phone out of her pocket. She remembered the speech she had gotten the first time she got her to use a computer so she couldn't help but notice just how easily the supposed technophobe used the device.

"I must be going," Nyssa sighed, she was only at the mall to get some more clothes to see her through her remaining days in Star City until she returned home and apparently Team Arrow desperately needed her help right now.

She nodded somewhat awkwardly at each woman and walked away.

Sara watched her go before she turned back to Ava and squeezed her hand, "sorry…" she began, planning an apology about why she hadn't immediately introduced her as her girlfriend.

She was cut off from babbling, however, by another chaste kiss and Ava said, "don't worry Sara, I know you love me."

Sara's frown instantly turned into a grin as she began pulling her towards the food court, and she replied, "good."

s

Ava was now around eight months pregnant and had started maternity leave two weeks ago.

Carrying twins had been hard enough so far so she decided that seven and a half months was pretty good going considering how stressful being director was.

Sara, on the other hand, was going to start her version of maternity leave in a couple weeks. That just meant that she was going to leave Amaya as captain with Gary acting as their handler at the bureau. Ava understood why Sara wasn't quite ready to leave the Legends as soon as she was ready to leave the bureau, she was sure that if she had somehow been able to do field work, she wouldn't have been quite so quick to leave.

However, it did mean that she tended to find herself alone during the week and occasionally during the evening. Thankfully, Sara had taken to sending her updates to assure her that she was alive but that the mission had taken some stupid turn.

This meant that Ava had no reason to worry about whether her girlfriend was okay.

She smiled around the room that she and Sara had decorated together and she walked over to plop down onto the couch. She blew out a breath and grabbed the remote to turn on Netflix.

The moment that she had taken her maternity leave, she had resigned herself to reading baby books and watching TV until her babies were born, especially when Sara wasn't home.

Frankly, she was enjoying the chance to relax even if she assure that she would be more relaxed if Captain Lance was sat behind her with her arms tightly wrapped around her now very enlarged stomach.

She smiled as she scrolled past a couple shows she had been threatened with a break up if she watched alone and she picked out some random time-travel show, Sara hated it when she pointed out the inaccuracies anyway.

—Two hours later—

Sara let out a tired sigh as she ran up the stairs up to her apartment.

The moment she walked into the building, she felt a certain amount of relief. She knew that leaving the Waverider didn't mean that she was no longer ex-assassin Captain Lance. She would always be someone who would be lucky to have a job after being pronounced dead (twice).

But she was also be someone who would soon be raising two children with the woman she loved in this building for at least a couple years before they started looking for a house.

However, simply walking into the building didn't calm her down that much today. The mission had been a clusterfuck. Both Wally and Zari had been hurt but they were thankfully okay now. It had gone from a level two to a level twelve and the new director was not white so helpful as Ava was. That could possibly have something do with the fact that the interim director was not in love with the Legend's captain.

Sara was more tired than she had been in a while and she let out another sigh as she finally made it to the door of her apartment.

She made short work of opening the door and looked down to the courier on her wrist to see that it was just past midnight.

She smiled when she heard muffled sounds coming from the living room and she followed the sounds until she came upon a familiar sight.

As rule, she tried to make it home at a reasonable hours so that she could spend at least a few hours with her girlfriend and she usually managed it.

However, on the couple occasions when she didn't, she found Ava fast asleep on the couch with Netflix playing.

If Sara had been there when she began dozing off, she would have turned it off and brung the sleepy Director Sharpe to bed.

Without the captain present, however, the pregnant woman was too stubborn to admit to herself that she was too tired to watch another episode.

Sara walked around the couch and pressed the off button before she fell down to her knees in front of the sleeping woman's face.

She was making soft snoring sounds which the ex-assassin had learned early on was one of the many things that she loved so dearly about her.

She brought her hand up and ran a thumb across her girlfriend's cheek. Ava's features scrunched together as the touch began to bring her out of sleep, but only barely.

"Hey baby, come to bed," Sara whispered with a grin. Just seeing this woman made her feel better about everything that happened that day, as if she was remembering why she had worked so hard to get home.

"No," Ava whined, "I'm comfortable…"

Sara laughed at how cute it sounded and she stood up to remove her boots and jacket and made short work of climbing over her. There was just enough space on the couch for her to slot in and she wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

Ava hummed in appreciation and Sara nuzzled closer to her girlfriend and placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

A split second later, Sara was sure that she had fallen asleep again and she smiled widely,

Tension left her muscles and all she could think was that she needed to propose soon to the love of her life. She just needed to figure out how to do it without her thinking that she was only doing it because they were weeks from having two children together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Sara!" Zari called through the comms.

"I'm afraid that Captain Lance's comms have been disabled, Miss Tomaz," Gideon announced and the totem bearer leaned her head against the main console in frustration.

Their missions had been going somewhat smoothly lately, but of course on the captain's last mission before Amaya took over for a while something would go wrong.

It was supposed to be a simple mission whereby they were to stop William Shakespeare from dying eleven years before he was supposed to. This meant fighting off barbarians that were attacking Jacobean London. That part was easy enough, but apparently a woman saving dozens of men while defeating dozens more meant that she must be a witch.

Usually, Sara would have easily gotten away but she was exhausted and a little hurt at this point, which was why she was probably currently at in a cell awaiting a trial.

Zari turned to Amaya and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" the other woman asked.

"You're captain when Sara isn't here," Zari replied as if this should be obvious, "we need to get Sara back before Ava hunts us down."

Amay rolled at her eyes and thought for a moment. Wally was down for the count with an injury that would take at least a couple hours to heal.

"Well she won't go to trial straight away…we could just wait for Wally to go and get her…" Amaya shrugged, they all knew that Sara could handle being in jail for a few hours and she would kick their asses if they put their lives in danger for nothing.

"I don't believe that would be the best course of action, Miss Jiwe," Gideon interjected, "I am just receiving a message from Deputy Mayor Lance, he wanted me to inform Captain Lance that Director Sharpe has gone into labour and has been admitted to the bureau's hospital wing, would you like me to inform him of the situation?"

Zari and Amaya exchanged a look and then each looked over to Ray and Mick who had yet to say or do anything useful.

The team seemed to silently agree that if Ava found out where her girlfriend was right now, they would definitely all be murdered in a rather spectacular manner.

"Tell him that Sara will be there as soon as she can," Amaya replied uncertainly, "and could you please send a message to Agent Green to say that we could use some help?"

s

The birth was faster than a normal one, which was something that Doctor Land had warned the couple about early on, something do with time travel.

Ava was sure that she was ready, the nursery was set up, she'd read every parenting book she could get her hands on, everything in the apartment was baby-proofed and she had Quentin and Dinah to call if anything ever came up.

However, as another contraction tore through her stomach, she was very aware that there was someone missing.

"Where is she?" the woman cried.

Quentin pulled the phone away from his ear and replied, "Gideon said that it shouldn't be too long now."

Ava shook her head with a little sob, that was the same line she had been getting for hours. Honestly, what was the point of Sara coming to every birthing class if she was just going to be trapped in some random point in history, she knew that the Legends were trying to hide the truth to make her feel better but it was only making her feel so much worse.

She felt a hand on her arm and smiled appreciatively at her girlfriend's mother, though the smile was rather weak.

The whole point of Sara going off two weeks before her due date was that she wouldn't miss this. She was already imagining ways to make the Legends suffer if Sara didn't show up soon. It remained to be seen if she was going to be mad at Sara, depending upon how life or death the situation was.

"Okay, you're fully dilated," Doctor Land announced, "it's time to start pushing."

"No, not until Sara's here," Ava cried and she felt Dinah squeeze her arm again but it wasn't quite as reassuring this time.

"I'm afraid that we can't wait anymore," the doctor smiled sadly.

Ava's head fell back against the pillow and she shook it, "I can't do this without Sara," Doctor Land looked over to Dinah for help but she appeared to have no ideas.

Yellow lightening filled the room a split second later and Kid Flash stepped away from Captain Lance who looked slightly nauseous.

It took so long for the team plus Gary to find her that Wally healed and once she found out why the looked so worried, she demanded to be taken straight to the hospital wing.

Now that everyone was looking at her, though, she was very aware that she was still in her White Canary suit and was covered in equal amounts of mud and blood.

However, when her eyes fell onto her girlfriend's tear stained face she found that she didn't really give a shit about how filthy she looked as she walked over to the woman on the bed and felt her mother run her hand across her shoulder before she moved out of the way so that Sara could take her place her place at Sara's side.

She shot her mother a smile to thank her for standing in her place and then put her hand on Ava's shoulder and then used the other one to entwine their fingers together.

"Hey baby," she whispered and the other woman finally looked up and registered that the person next to her was not Professor Lance.

She smiled weakly at the blonde and said, "you're late, you jerk."

Sara laughed at this and leaned forward to place a kiss to her temple.

They spent a moment to look at each other and Ava decided that she wasn't mad at the blonde since every muscle in her body relaxed at her touch and she knew hat she would be able to do this.

"Are you ready to push now, Ava?" The doctor asked with a certain amount of urgency in her voice.

Ava just nodded and began squeezing Sara's hand tightly.

S

Two pain filled hours after (including Sara's crushed hand). It was finally over and the captain of the Waverider had been sent to go and wash and change while the babies were being checked over and Ava took a moment to close her eyes out of sheer exhaustion. Her parents had gone to get some food after spending hours with Ava, and Sara was sure that they wouldn't be able to stop themselves coming back for long, but they also said something about giving the couple some bonding time before they stole their grandchildren for as long as they could.

Sara made quick work of changing out of her suit and jumping into the shower. Once she was satisfied that she was clean enough, she hopped out and grabbed the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her drawer. She knew that she probably shouldn't have used her Time Courier just to go home to get changed, but she figured that Ava wouldn't be too bothered on this occasion.

She pulled the t-shirt over her head and then caught her reflection in the steamed up mirror. She drew her eyebrows together as she realised that there appeared to be something different about her, but she couldn't see any physical changes that warned of any Mallus-type crisis. Finally, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she realised what was different, she was no longer just Captain Sara Lance, time mom to her idiotic team, now there were two actual beings in existence who were going to rely on her and Ava for everything.

A few years ago, that possibility would have terrified, how could a damaged former-assassin possibly be a mother? But she didn't really feel like that anymore and she knew that was thanks to her girlfriend and her team.

It was for this reason that she realised that she was wasting time looking in the mirror and she quickly punched the right numbers into her courier to take her back to the bureau.

She walked as fast as she possibly could down to the room and she carried just in time to see two nurses each holding a wrapped up bundle.

Her heart clenched, she couldn't even see the babies' faces and she already knew that she loved them more than she would have thought she was capable.

"Are you guys ready to meet your mommies?" The nurse cooed.

Sara's mouth curved into a smile and she walked over to take a seat on the edge of the bed as Ava sleepily sat up and each woman was handed a baby.

Sara stared at the sleeping face for a full thirty seconds before she let out somewhere between a laugh and a cry and looked over to Ava whose expression mirrored exactly how she felt.

The nurses smiled at the pair for a moment before one of them said, "we'll give you some time, we'll be back soon to get them so you can get some rest, Director Sharpe."

Ava and Sara just nodded as they spoke, only half taking in what was being said and once the nurses vacated the room, Sara shifted so that her legs were fully on the bed and she could look at her other daughter.

She finally tore her eyes away from them and looked at Ava, "I can't believe you made them."

Ava's mouth quirked up and she forced herself to look at her girlfriend, "we made them."

"Yeah but you did all the hard work."

Ava laughed and leaned over to press chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Sara frowned.

"For everything," Ava replied and Sara leaned over to kiss her again, but she leaned back when the baby in her arms made a gurgling sound.

Both women let out a teary laugh.

Ava was about to say something but she was cut off by the sound of a timid knock at the door.

Both women turned to see Nate and Ray smiling apprehensively.

"Can we come in? We're dying out here!"

Sara laughed, "come in."

Nate and Ray entered to reveal the entire team behind them as they all piled in. A couple were holding teddy bears and even Mick Rory was holding a balloon, only to be outdone by Gary holding a bunch.

"Are the mini-captains okay?" Citizen Steel asked as he leaned forward to try and get a better look.

Ava and Sara both laughed and the taller of the pair replied, "they're perfect."

All present smiled at the sleeping babies who were the perfect mix of Ava and Sara.

"You know, you never told us their names?" Amaya announced when the thought occurred to her.

The Legends plus Gary all raised their eyebrows expectantly and the new mothers exchanged a look, silently asking if the names were definitely final.

Once they agreed, Sara looked down at the twin in her arms, "this is Laurel Olivia Lance."

The team all hummed at the name and Ava decided early on that she didn't want her daughters to bear her fake name, so Lance seemed like the obvious choice.

Of course, she didn't know that made Sara want to propose more so that they could all have the same name, but that was something that she could focus on later.

Ava looked over to Gary cautiously, the man looked exhausted after spending hours helping find Sara and Ava wasn't sure that his heart could take what she was about to say.

"This is Garrett Zari Lance," she announced.

Agent Green let out a high pitched noise and held his hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back tears. Zari quirked an eyebrow at him, though if the warm feeling in her chest was anything to go by, she understood why it felt amazing to be honoured in such a way.

"Hey Laurel, hey Garrett," Nate cooed, "you guys are gonna have so many aunts and uncles, but always remember that I'm the coolest."

The team laughed and Sara looked over to Ava so that she could catch the smile on her face she laughed.

The moment the Gambit went down, this was never something thats he thought she would get and certainly not under these circumstances. The scene was definitely what she imagined when she was younger thinking about falling in love and settling down, but she knew that there couldn't be a timeline where she didn't get on that damned boat as long as the hell would lead her to this moment with these people.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

-Two months later-

Sara didn't know that it was possible to be so tired and she had spent days on Lian Yu with no sleep. On the island though, she didn't have two tiny humans who were dependant on her and her girlfriend for everything.

Laurel and Garrett had only just got onto something resembling a sleep sechdule and it wasn't always at the same time. However, they were both asleep at that moment which meant that the ex-assassin was finally able to get more than a few hours of rest.

This came to an end rather abruptly though as a screeching came through the baby monitor and forced her to open her eyes. She felt Ava groan underneath her and Sara looked at her face from her position laid on her chest. She quickly glanced at the clock and saw that she had in fact slept longer than she had in weeks even if it had only felt like a few minutes.

She felt the other woman loosen her grip on her waist as she began moving and Sara could have almost laughed at how she had barely opened her eyes, but she was far too groggy for humour right now.

"I've got it baby, go back to sleep," Sara whispered ad pulled herself off the warmth that was her girlfriend.

Ava hesitated for a moment as if she was going to argue that it was her turn, but she seemed to decide that she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I love you," she said tiredly and closed her eyes foully, it was obvious that she wasn't completely conscious anyway.

Sara stood from the beed and smiled as she leaned down to place a kiss to the other woman's forehead before she began walking down the hallway to the nursery.

She found Garrett crying hysterically and reached down to pick her up, bringing her close to her chest with practiced ease.

"Shh..it's okay," she cooed and rocked her daughter who was relaxing by the second and the blonde walked over to the other crib just to check on Laurel. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips when whens he saw that she was fast asleep, Laurel seemed to be a deep sleeper, so long as she didn't want something or her sister was also fast asleep. Luckily she'd got to Garrett before she woke her up and started a whole crying-fest.

She turned her attention back to the daughter who was still whimpering and set about figuring out what she wanted.

She quickly her and decided that her diaper was clean, Garrett was still crying, albeit much more quietly now so she didn't just want her mom's attention.

"Are you hungry, peanut?" She cooed, but already started walking towards the kitchen so that she could grab a bottle from the fridge.

With the baby secured in one arm, she threw the 'food' into the microwave and leaned against the counter.

As she waited, she started pulling faces which made the baby smile through her tears and Sara smiled in return as the microwave let out a ding.

"You look just like your mama when you do that," she whispered and reached over to grab the bottle, quickly making sure that it was the perfect temperature before she held it in front of the baby's face.

Garrett instantly latched onto the bottle and Sara smiled more widely as she watched her baby drink.

She knew it had been a couple months of crying (not just from the babies), exhaustion and a certain amount of content worry and anxiety but it was moments like this when she knew that she wouldn't change anything.

There may be moments where she missed the adrenaline of being a Legend but she knows that the fact that she missed Ava, Laurel and Garrett whenever they were parted for more than five minutes meant that she wouldn't be rushing back anytime soon.

There would definitely be a day when she would (probably reluctantly) go back to the Waverider, but for now she was content to spend as much time with the family that she never knew she needed so badly.

"You're really hungry," Sara laughed as Garrett continued to suck intently.

"She's not the only one," someone announced and Sara turned to see Ava walking into the kitchen with her eyes just cracked open and a whimpering Laurel in her arms.

Sara moved out of the way so that the taller woman could take her position to grab a bottle and put it in the microwave.

"She must have realised that one of us was actually getting sleep," Sara chuckled.

Ava laughed lightly and by the time the microwave dinged Garrett was being burped by Sara and the director came over to stand next to her girlfriend as she fed Laurel.

Garrett started closing her eyes and Sara leaned her head against Ava's shoulder so that she could watch Laurel for a second.

Ava yawned and leaned her head against Sara's, resisting the urge to close her eyes.

"We should nap later instead of going to the restaurant," Sara mumbled.

The taller man continued to watch Laurel as she nodded in agreement instantly, "aren't the captain's quarters being used by Amaya?"

Shook shook her head, "she said it would be too weird."

"Would your team be pissed if we slept while they babysat?"

"They never have to know," Sara laughed, "and Amaya said that we need some time to ourselves, that could include napping."

The captain lifted her head off the other woman's shoulder so that she could burp Laurel and they both remained silent for a moment, waiting to see if Laurel would settle as quickly as Garrett had and they both blew out a breath of relief when she did for the first time.

"It's a miracle," Sara chuckled and pushed herself away form the counter and started walking towards the nursery. Ava followed and its ain't long until there was a twin in each crib and Ava let out a sigh as she fell down into the rocking chair she had requested for the room.

Sara smiled down at Garrett and then Laurel before she went over and plopped down onto Ava's lap who instantly brought her arms around her waist and pulled her captain closer so that she could nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

"They're asleep at the same time for the second time in one day, I didn't think it was possible," Ava mumbled as Sara snuggled impossibly closer, it was at times like this that they were both glad they got the rocking chair.

Sara glanced over to the clock on the wall to see that its as five am, usually the time that she went to the apartment complex's gym. Ava had yet to get back into a routine but who could really blame her considering that only 8 weeks ago she had given birth to two actual human beings so as far as Sara was concerned, she could take as long as she damn well pleased to get back into the level of exercise that she did before being pregnant.

However, she found that she didn't really care about going to the gym as she breathed in the scent that she could only describe as 'Ava'.

"If we get some sleep now, we could use the captain's quarters for the other thing we haven't done in a while," Sara said against her neck.

Ava smiled tiredly and forced herself to open her eyes so that she could look at one of the most important people in her life and replied, "that does sound better than a stupid restaurant."

Sara laughed as she was reminded of their first date, it felt like an entire lifetime again now.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Sara sighed.

"It may have come up," Ava chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead, "but I love you too."

s

"Okay team, this is the most important mission that you will ever go in," Sara said as she walked up and down the line of Legends stood in her living room, with a sleeping Laurel in her arms as she walked.

Ava watched with a smirk on her face from her position of the couch where she was feeding Garrett and each of the Legends looked to be somewhere between amused and terrified

"If anything happens to either of them whilst we are gone, I will hold one of you personally responsible and hurt you," Captain Lance continued.

"But how will you know whose fault it was?" Ray squeaked, being on the side of the spectrum where he was terrified.

"We'll just blame you," Mick supplied, still rather grumpy that he wasn't allowed to bring beer with him, though it didn't go unnoticed that he didn't refuse to take part in babysitting.

Ray's eyes widened and Ava laughed as she stood up and burped Garrett, "she won't be hurting anyone," she supplied and came over to stand by her girlfriend and all of the Legends seemed to relax at this until she narrowed her eyes at them and added, "I definitely will hunt you down to the dawn of time if anything happens to them though."

Ray let out a squeak and Amaya just laughed as she came over to take the fussing baby from the director, "we've got this, go and enjoy your free time."

Ava watched Garrett move over to the totem bearer's arms and she had to stop herself from pouting at the fact that her daughter started to fuss slightly more at the movement. She wanted to argue why they didn't need to go, but she also knew that she didn't want to be the type of parent who never left their child's side, especially since the Legends would only continue to bug them until they were actually allowed to babysit. Besides, Ava was rather looking forward to returning to the Captain's Quarters so that she could spend time with her girlfriend.

Sara scanned her teams' faces to make sure that they were all suitably afraid before she walked over to Ray and handed him Laurel, who remained soundly asleep as she did so.

"We'll be back by nine, they should be asleep by six. If you need anything my parents' numbers are on the table and just call Gideon if you need either of us," Sara announced.

"Call Gideon?" Zari asked, "are you seriously going to the Waverider for your date?"

Sara's eyes widened slightly as she realised that she had accidentally revealed their plan, but Ava offered their defence for her, "Amaya told us to relax and spend time together, she didn't say that had to be in a restaurant."

As she spoke, the Director walked over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand to pull her away form her team. However, the taller woman seemed tor realise that she had forgotten something and went walked over to place a kiss on each of the twins' foreheads, which seemed to calm Garrett down exponentially.

Sara watched her girlfriend for a moment and then moved to kiss both of her daughters' a kiss in the same way before she slipped her hand back into Ava's and offered each of the Legends a look that she hoped was threatening even though she was also trying to hide her excitement at getting to spend the evening with her girlfriend where there was no crying or sick.

The sound of the door shutting came a moment later and Amaya smiled down at the baby in her arms who still looked very much distressed and she whispered, "it's okay, your mommies will be home before you know it it."

Garrett seemed to calm down even more at this but her eyes didn't begin to close, she just stared at the totem-bearer in wonder as if she was trying to figure out who this new person was. Both of the twins had of course met the Legends before, but they were usually asleep or crying hysterically during those visits. Plus that was when it was difficult for Sara and Ava to allow other people to hold their babies.

Nate came over to stand next to Amaya and peered over at the sleeping baby who instantly scrunched up her face and started crying as soon as the newest stranger came into her view.

"Nathaniel!" Amaya whispered as she began to rock the baby, "she's supposed to be asleep in fifteen minutes."

Nate looked around the Legends who had now left their neat line. Mick was lounging on a recliner begrudgingly drinking a root beer, Zari and Wally were sat with a Nintendo Switch between them and Ray was sat on the couch just watching the sleeping Laurel with a huge smile on his face that he had got the non-crying baby.

Nate looked back over to Amaya and then down to Garrett who he actually pouted slightly at, "hey Garrett, don't cry. It's your Uncle Nate, it's all good."

The baby didn't calm down at all and Amaya rolls her eyes at Citizen Steel and walked away from him so that she could go and sit on the arm of the recliner that Mick was on. Heat Wave sat up slightly so that he could look at the baby, though he would deny later that he even wanted to be there in the first place.

"She's going to wake up Laurel if she doesn't calm down," Ray said frantically.

"Yes!" Zari shouted and Wally flopped back with a pout as she pointed at him and said, "you suck."

"You wouldn't let me use my speed," Kid Flash shot back.

"Zari," Amaya hissed and she looked over to see the other totem bearer holding a baby who was now crying more than she had been a moment ago and was now joined by her sister who had been awoken by the sound of Zari's triumph.

Zari just looked on with wide eyes at the sudden explosion of sound on the other side of the room and she started to wonder if making the babies cry counted among the offences that would could result in her being hunted to the dawn of time.

"Oh god, what do we do?!" Ray asked as he desperately tried to rock the baby, he was sure that he should be used to being around people who didn't relax under his charms at this point but he was pretty confident that he was pretty good with babies. However, in that moment, he felt panic overtake him completely.

Mick brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bride of his nose, before he reached forward and took Garrett from Amaya who let out a little squeak of protest.

The moment the baby was in Heat Wave's arms, she stopped crying and simply looked up at the man curiously as if she was trying to figure out how such a scary looking man could be so comforting.

Mick then stood and walked over to sit next to Ray so that the sisters were by each other and the moment Laurel seemed to realise that Garrett was okay now and started to calm down. Almost at the same time, their eyes started to close just in time for their bed time.

The arsonist didn't even bother to look up at the shocked expressions of the rest of the team.

s

-Three hours later-

"We should probably go back home," Sara mumbled against Ava's naked shoulder while trying to stop her eyes from closing.

Ava's eyes were already closed and she shook her head as she pulled the other woman closer against her, "I'm sure they're fine, we should just stay here."

Sara laughed and pushed herself up from the other woman's shoulder so that she was sitting up and allowed herself to just look at her girlfriend. It felt strange to be well-rested and so relaxed after that evenings 'activities' but there was still a huge part of her that wanted to go home and see if her daughters were still okay.

Ava cracked her eyes open when the feeling of the captain's stare became too much and she quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you not trust your team?" she asked with a smirk.

"I didn't say anything," Sara shot back rather defensively.

Ava just tilted her head and the other woman let out a sigh and fell back down to her shoulder.

"I find it creepy when you know what I'm thinking," she huffed.

The taller woman laughed and pulled her closer against her again as she placed a kiss onto her forehead, "we do spend a lot of time together," she replied, "which is why I also know that I should remind you that you wouldn't have left your team with Garrett and Laurel if you didn't trust them."

"Stop making sense," Sara mumbled.

"You could just be honest and say that you miss their adorable little faces?" Ava suggested.

The captain frowned and leaned her chin on the other woman's shoulder so that she could look at her face, "do you?"

"Of course I do," she replied.

The other blonde let outa sigh of relief and smiled, "I thought I was the insane one."

Ava laughed and shook her head, "we're both the insane ones I guess."

Sara hummed in agreement and the pair fell into silence for a few moments as they allowed themselves to simply enjoy their limited time before they had to go home.

However, Sara broke the silence a few moments later as she said, "their faces are adorable, aren't they?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Black Siren-centric chapter but there is some Avalance in there :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter ten

Quentin blew out a sigh as the next box came up with nothing.

He'd been searching through his boxed possessions that he had yet to unpack and he was seriously beginning to doubt that he still had the item that he had spent the past two hours looking through. He was also running out of boxes and he needed to go to work soon.

With a more frustrated sigh this time, he made a rough grab for another box but instead of grabbing it, he accidentally pushed it off the pile and it fell to the ground.

He scrunched his eyes shut to stop himself from swearing and he was about to reach down to inspect the damage but the door to his spare room opened.

"What are you doing?" Black Siren asked with raised eyebrows, obviously thinking that he might have someone hurt himself.

Quentin just offered her a smile as she walked over to help him pick up the box that a few things had fallen out from.

"Sorry," the deputy mayor said, "I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"What were you looking for?" Laurel asked as her hand came into contact with a box that she was sure that she had seen before on her earth.

Quentin noticed how she was looking at it with a certain degree of familiarity and, not for the first time, he felt a pit form in his stomach. He always got the sense that whenever she came into contact with things that held happy memories for his Laurel, it had an entirely different kind of memory for her.

"I was looking for that actually…" he replied.

"So Sara wants to propose to her girlfriend?" Black Siren asked and opened the box to reveal that it was in fact the same kind of ring that her grandmother had once shown her.

The former captain nodded slowly, the pit got deeper in his stomach as it occurred to him that his daughter's doppleganer still didn't know Ava's name, or Garett and Laurels'. Sara hadn't brought up the fact that Black Siren was living with him or the fact that she even existed, so he had to assume that she was taking a similar stance to his ex-wife. They wanted to pretend that there wasn't a woman who was pretending to be the person they had lost but he didn't really see her that way anymore. He certainly still missed his daughter every single moment of the day, but when he considered if her would get rid of Black Siren to have her back, he realised that he would much rather have both of them in his life.

He knew that the woman currently frowning down at the ring was not his daughter and he was now very aware that she could never fully be her considering how different their lives had been, but he had found that he still cared about her. She may not be the Black Canary, but that shouldn't mean that she didn't deserve a chance at happiness that she could never get on her own earth.

"Yeah she does…" he replied.

Black Siren looked away from the ring and saw just how awkward the other man looked in that moment. She was sure that he was trying to stop himself from revealing information that Sara might not want her to know, which she could understand. Being part of Team Arrow for the past few months didn't automatically mean that she was redeemed and she could see why it would be difficult for the other Earth-One Lances to even want to acknowledge her after everything she had done, things that her perfect doppleganger would have never even thought about doing.

Plus, she could definitely see why it would be hard for them that there were so many earths in the universe and they somehow got saddled with the apparently sociopathic meta-human version of their Laurel.

She smiled at him and handed over the box, "my mom used to tell me that I would never need this," she laughed somewhat bitterly.

Quentin frowned at her as she began walking towards the door so that she could go back to bed, but he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. He had noticed lately that she made the odd comments about her mother but never really elaborated on them. From what he could tell, Earth-Two's Professor Lance couldn't handle the death of her husband and youngest daughter and seemed to forget that she had another daughter who had also lost them. He often wondered if that woman even noticed that her child was no longer even in the same universe as her.

He was about to ask her for more information, but he was interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing in the pocket of her PJs.

She reached in to check the message and said, "Felicity found the location of the new Vertigo supplier…I should go and get ready…"

With that, she escaped his grip and went off in search of something to wear to the Arrow Cave, though she was more focused on how relieved she was that the conversation was over. She couldn't be more grateful that Quentin had allowed him into his life and home since she wasn't sure where she would be right now if he hadn't, but at the same time, she had no real desire to discuss her family on Earth-Two or the Earth-One Lance family that she wished dearly she could her a part of.

But when she wasn't even allowed to know her pseudo-nieces names, she figured that there was no way that she could ever be involved as she wished that she could be so she figure that the least she could do was to keep trying to live up to the black Canary name with Team Arrow.

S

Sara rolled her shoulders as she walked back up the stairs to her apartment.

As much as she missed the Legends, she had forgotten the more grounded thrill of being part of Team Arrow. When Ava suggested that she should go on a mission to blow off some steam because she wasn't doing too well with the downtime, Oliver had been eager to accept her back to the team on a very temporary basis.

Frankly, she was just glad that she had some way to get rid of all of the energy that she had now had since Garrett and Laurel were sleeping through the night. So one night a week (because she wasn't ready to be away from her family for longer than that at the moment) she went out with the team on lower stake missions where she knew she would be unlikely to get hurt since Ava would kill her if she died while blowing off steam.

It was a good arrangement, but there was one drawback and that was having to spend more time with Black Siren. It wasn't that she was mad that Oliver had allowed her onto the team, since it was obvious that she wasn't there to replace Laurel, she couldn't replace her sister anyway because they were so different but spending time with her as part of the team was making Sara realise that they were not quite as different as she once thought they were. Redemption was quite clearly not an easy thing for the meta-human, but it was obvious that she was trying (even if it remained to be seen if she would betray them again).

Sara finally made it to the door and checked the time to see that it was 6 am. That meant that the babies would likely still be asleep but that Ava would probably be either awake or just about to wake up. Apparently once it became possible to actually sleep again, the woman would rather be awake before the babies so that she could have her version of blowing off steam, which was checking through anything that the interim director felt that he needed help with.

As expected, when the blonde opened the door, she saw that the kitchen light was on and she smiled as she walked in to find the woman reading emails. Sara took note of how cute she looked wearing glasses, before she walked over to place her arms around her shoulders and reached down to place a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Ava tore her attention away from the words and over to the woman who was currently draped over her and her mouth turned up into a smile.

"I didn't hear you come in," she noted as she moved her head so that she could get a kiss to the other woman's lips.

"Assassin," Sara replied.

"Ex-assassin," Ava shot back and Sara kiss smiled and placed another kiss to her cheek before she released her girlfriend and fell down into the chair next to her.

"You can go and get some sleep if you want, they won't be awake for a few hours," Ava said as she reached over to take a sip of her coffee.

Sara shrugged and shook her head, "I'm not really tired…unless you wanted to be left alone with your report?"

Ava quirked an eyebrow at her and reached over to grab the other woman's hand so that she could pull her from the chair and into her lap, "hmm…budget report or my beautiful girlfriend?"

Sara laughed as she fell onto the other woman's lap, "sounds like a pretty easy decision to me," she replied as she nuzzled into the taller woman. She honestly thought that she would get bored of this at some point, but she had found that it never got old to just be near the person she knew had to be the love of her life.

They sat in silence for a few comfortable moments, before Ava asked, "so how was it?"

Sara pushed herself back slightly so that she could look at her girlfriend in the eyes and she replied, "it was fun, kind of like old times I guess…"

"You guess?" Ava frowned.

The captain shrugged, "the team is really different now…Curtis, Rene…"

"Black Siren?" Ava supplied.

Sara sighed, she should have known that Ava would know what the problem was straight away, it was one of the reasons that she felt so comfortable around her because she never had to explain what was wrong first.

"I just…I thought that there was no way that she could be anything like Laurel and in most ways, she isn't…but I guess she's not as different as I thought she was…" Sara explained, deciding that there was no point trying to hide her feelings. This was the one situation that she felt like she could share them in after all.

"How are they similar?" Ava asked, and squeezed the other woman's waist reassuringly, the kind of reassurance that she needed on the rare occasions when she talked about her sister.

Sara considered this for a moment before she replied, "it seems like she actually wants to help people…maybe she's never had the chance before like my Laurel did?"

"Your dad does have that effect on people," Ava shot back and Sara actually smiled at this as she thought about all of the pep talks that he had given her. If there was anyone who could reform someone then it was him.

"So I guess the problem is that you actually like her more than you thought you would?" Ava asked softly.

Sara sighed and nodded as she leaned her head down onto her girlfriend's chest, "it was easier when she was evil to just hate her…" she mumbled against her.

"I don't think you can just carry on ignoring the fact that she exists," Ava replied, "and you know it's not fair to just hate her now. It's not her fault that she's your sister's doppleganger."

"You know I hate it when you make sense?" Sara mumbled again, this time with a yawn.

Ava laughed and reached up so that she could move some hair behind her ear and she replied, "if you hated it then you wouldn't have said anything."

"You're doing it again," Sara sighed and pushed herself up so that she could look at her in the eyes and she smiled slightly at her, "thanks though, I'll think about it."

Ava nodded and accepted when the other woman leaned forward to kiss her on her lips, before she fell down to her chest and yawned again.

"I thought you wasn't tired?" Ava asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't want to go to bed without you…" the captain replied.

The director rolled her eyes with a fond smirk on her face and she adjusted her arms so that one was on her back and the other was underneath her knees and she stood up with the captain's face now nestled in her neck.

Sara laughed against her girlfriend's neck as she carried her to their room for some quality cuddling time.

s

A week passed and Sara decided that she could give Black Siren more of a chance, which meant not actively avoiding her gaze when Felicity and Oliver explained the plan and she maybe even offered her a small smile but she wasn't entirely sure if it would come off that way to her.

However, she hadn't come up with a way to say anything to her sister's doppleganger since it wasn't as if she could just come out and start telling her about everything that she had been thinking about.

She had considered that she could start talking about her daughters, but that didn't feel very natural either since Black Siren seemed just as cautious around her as she felt. It was then that it occurred to her that she wasn't the only one in this situation who had lost their sister and she couldn't help but think about whether or not she was like Earth-Two Sara Lance.

The blonde continued to think about this as she fought the faceless minions of Team Arrow's latest enemy and the distraction meant that she missed blocking an attack.

She hissed as bade sliced across her shoulder and she dropped her baton.

High-pitched screeching sounded across the room and the guy who hurt her went flying into the wall and Black Siren rushed over to reach down and grab the blonde's baton which she handed to the other woman.

Sara accepted it with her good arm and Black Siren asked, "you good?"

The captain just nodded, not sure what else to say, especially since the sound of bullets being shot in the next room was a reminder that this was not the time for emotional heart-to-hearts.

"Overwatch, where's Green Arrow?" Black Siren asked over the comms and Sara forced herself to get back into vigilante mode.

About an hour later, Sara was back into the Arrow Cave and Diggle just finished putting the stitches into her shoulder.

The blonde inspected them before he put a bandage on top of it and Sara sighed as she said, "Ava is going to kill me when she finds out I got hurt."

Diggle laughed at this and shook his head, "Lyra used to be the same but she said as long as I come home it's fine. I think JJ helps, she can't be angry when he smiles."

Sara smiled as an image of Ava looking at their smiling daughters came into her mind and she asked, "are you saying I should use Laurel and Garrett to get out of an argument?"

"No, I would never suggest that," Dig replied looking rather serious though the sarcasm was belied by a wink.

The captain laughed, but the smile fell slightly as her gaze moved across the room onto the woman who was leaning on the desk next to Felicity and she caught her eye for a moment before Black Siren looked away and continued whatever conversation she was having with Overwatch.

From what Sara could tell, Team Arrow were still very much wary of the woman, but her usefulness was undeniable at this point and there didn't seem too be any hint that she would be double crossing them again. However, they were certainly not as comfortable around her as they had been around the second Black Canary and after her conversation with Ava, Sara was starting to realise how unreasonable and unfair it was for everyone to think that she could be like their Laurel. It seemed as if her father was the only one who had given up on that idea, which was probably why Black Siren felt the most comfortable when she was around him.

"You should go and talk to her," Diggle said after he followed her eye line over to the team's newest member.

Sara took in a calming breath and looked back over to Spartan who was currently giving her somewhere between a look of sympathy and a smile of encouragement.

The captain nodded slowly and felt Diggle place a hand on her should reassuringly before he walked away to go and talk to Oliver. She took a couple moments going through what she could possibly say before she finally came to the perfect opening and she forced her feet to start taking her over to the meta human just as Felicity excused herself from whatever they were talking about.

"Hey," she said as she leaned against the desk just beside her, but with a decent amount of distance between them.

Black Siren frowned at the unexpected sound. She just finished giving some mission-related information and the woman had run off to chase some idea she had and she figured that this was now her time to exit. But apparently the person she both wanted to and didn't want to talk to was eager to have a conversation with her.

Since her sister died on the Gambit, she had wanted nothing more than to talk to her again (even if it

"Hey," she replied, almost as a question.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and bit the inside of her cheek before she said, "I just wanted to say…thanks for helping me back there."

"Oh yeah…no problem," the other woman said and nodded slowly while she tried not to hold eye contact since she wasn't too sure how comfortable the captain was having this conversation.

"Ava would have killed me if I died so I figured I should thank you…"

Black Siren drew her eyebrows together and finally looked at the woman she was trying to remind herself was not her sister. It wasn't as if this Sara was anything like hers so she figured she understood why the other woman was so unwilling to talk to her, especially since she knew that she was a worse version of Earth-One Laurel Lance.

"Ava?" she asked.

Sara matched her frown as she considered how she didn't know who her girlfriend was. However, when she thought about it, she realised that the only way that she could possibly know was if her father had told her and it occurred to her that he might not have been sure if she wanted her sister's doppleganger to know about her family.

"Ava Sharpe, my girlfriend," she replied.

Black Siren bit the inside of her cheek and tried hard to hide the fact that the simple piece of information meant so much to her and she just nodded.

Sara took a moment to examine the look on the other woman's face and she made a split second decision to pull out her phone and hold it up so that she could see the image on her lock screen. It was an image of Ava holding Laurel and Garrett with a huge smile on her face, mostly because she didn't know that she was having a photo taken of her.

"This is Ava, Garrett…and Laurel," Sara said and watched a muscle jump in the metahuman's jaw at the last name. The captain was suddenly considering if anyone on Earth-Two would be willing to name their child after their Laurel.

"They're…beautiful," Black Siren replied, still trying to hide how much this conversation meant to her.

"Yeah they really are," Sara replied as she took a moment to look at the picture herself. She got to see the image as often as she wanted and yet it never seemed to get old.

As she stared at it a notification appeared saying 'Laurel won't stop crying :( help!'.

She smiled at the words and shot off a quick text to say that she was on her way home and she pocketed the device.

"Apparently Ava needs some backup so I should go but…thanks again…" Sara said.

Black Siren just nodded and looked down at her feet as Sara walked over to the elevator, though there was a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

That was certainly progress that she had never expected to make.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Sara yawned as the credits rolled on another episode of Orange is the New Black and she grabbed the remote to turn it off.

Once silence reigned in the Waverider's captain's office, she ran her fingers through the long hair splayed across her lap. The captain laughed as Ava groaned and turned herself around so that her face was buried into her stomach and she continued to snore softly.

They'd now been parents for just over four months and, overall, Sara was pretty sure that they were killing it.

Laurel and Garrett were both happy and healthy and as beautiful as ever and Ava was Sara's relationship was as strong as ever. That was in no small part thanks to the Legends making sure that they had at least one night a week to just relax and be a couple (sometimes on an actual date but mostly they opted to come to the Waverider and chill).

However, the night before Garrett had her first bad dream (something that broke Sara's heart a little) and her crying caused Laurel to join in the hysterics. That was why Sara wasn't too surprised when Ava fell asleep almost as soon as they sat on the couch but she still begrudgingly turned off the new episodes of OITNB and went back to the ones she had already seen.

The former assassin leaned her head against the back of the couch as she let out a contented sigh and continued to stroke her girlfriend's insanely soft hair. Since the first time she had been allowed to touch it, it had become one of her favourite things about the woman, among many other things of course. Among the many others that made her want to propose more by the day but she was finding that she was actually rather terrified of the prospect. She just wanted it to be perfect.

Her eyes drifted over to the Temporal Zone relative time clock, she had at least ten minutes, before Zari would call her to inform her that their free babysitting service would come to an end if they didn't get the asses back home (and Sara would admonish her for saying 'asses' near her babies).

She knew that she should probably wake Ava up since the tired woman might take some coaxing to convince her to wake up, but she decided to just allow both of them five minutes to enjoy the pure relaxation. She knew that the moment she got home, she would be very tempted to watch Garrett like a hawk to make sure that's he wouldn't be having a nightmare.

Despite the rational reasons why it made no sense, she knew that she had to at least try to protect her baby from nightmares, even if Ava had reassured her that a baby's version of nightmare would be nothing close to the murder and demon-filled affairs that she associated with the word.

"Apologises for the interruption Captain Lance, but you asked me to warn you five minutes before you're due to leave," Gideon announced.

Sara sighed but still smiled up at the ceiling, there was just something about only having to come back to the ship and acknowledged as its captain that made her happy.

"Thank you Gideon," she said and turned her attention to her girlfriend. Sometimes she really couldn't get over how cute the great director of the Time Bureau looked when she was sleeping.

She stopped stroking her hair and shifted slightly in the hopes to make her lap less comfortable.

"Baby," she said just above a whisper, when she got no reply other than a little sound of protest she tried again with a little amused laugh, "come Ava, we need to go home."

The other woman groaned again and turned away from her girlfriend's stomach. Her head was still on Sara's lap but she was now looking at her with opened eyes.

"Why?" She asked in an overly whiny voice that Sara somehow found adorable.

"Well...there's two tiny blondes there who might want our attention, I'm sure you know them," Sara replied.

Ava rolled her eyes and sat up as she ran a hand over her face.

Her eyes went to the clock and she blew out Avery tired breath before she looked back over to Sara and said with a touch of a pout, "I wasted date night."

The captain laughed and leaned over to place a kiss to the tired woman's lips.

"There's always next week," the other blonde said, "besides, you looked really cute."

Ava actually laughed a little and yawned as she leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Apologises again, captain, but you have a message from Miss Tomaz, would you like me to play it?" Gideon called.

Ava pulled her head off Sara's shoulder and replied, "we can guess what it's about Gideon, so no thank you."

The director stood from the couch and reached her hand down to offer Sara some help since her legs were a little dead after having a head on them for a few hours.

Sara accepted the hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

The shorter woman used her free hand to move some hair away from her face and she got up on her tip toes to steal another kiss.

"I should probably warn you that Miss Tomaz's message included, and I quote 'you have all the time in the world to be lovey dove at home'," Gideon interrupted.

The women smiled at each other and Sara asked, "remind me why Garrett's middle name is Zari?"

"Because she helped us get together, both times," Ava replied.

"Oh right," Sara sighed and released Ava's hand so that she could start putting the correct numbers into the Time Courier to take them home. When the portal opened, the captain slipped her hand back into her girlfriend's and pulled her through it.

"Hey guys," Sara called and received the familiar sight of the Legends scattered around the room. Wally and Zari were once again playing the Switch, Mick and Amaya were watching TV on a relatively low volume and Nate and Ray were each holding a baby, who they were softly rocking as they walked slowly around the room.

They each acknowledged the presence of the babies' mothers, but then went back to their activity, but Sara felt her heart clench as she started to wonder if the babies were being rocked because they'd had a nightmare.

"Hey," Ray called and walked over to the couple.

Sara felt her Ava's lead hers again as Ray handed a sleeping Laurel to her and the Atom added, "you guys have got to see this."

Sara spared a glance to Laurel to make sure that she was in one piece before she turned to her attention back to Ray who was taking Garrett out of Nate's arms. Garrett looked to be wide awake but she was in no way distressed which made Sara blow out a little breath of relief.

Once Ray was sure that Garrett was secure in his arms he turned to Nate and nodded. The rest of the Legends all looked away from what they were doing and Ava frowned at Sara who just shrugged as if to say that she had no idea either and they both looked back to Citizen Steel.

When Nate was sure that he had everyone's attention, he smiled at Garrett and said, "hey Garrett, how about we show your mommies what you did?"

He took a second and spared a glance at Sara and Ava who both looked just as intrigued as he hoped they would and he looked back to the baby and steeled up. Almost instantaneously, Garrett let out a high-pitched sound that for the first time wasn't a cry.

"Is she…laughing?" Sara asked as her feet took her over to her daughter of their own volition, Ava close behind her with a still sleeping Laurel in her arms.

Ray and Nate both nodded with idiotic smiles on their faces. Probably because they were rather smug that that they were the ones to coax out a laugh from one of the babies.

Ray didn't protest when Sara reached over to take Garrett from him. The baby was still laughing as Nate had yet to return his normal form and the captain made sure that she could still see him so that she would continue to make what she thought would be her new favourite sound in the world, especially after the distressed crying of the night before.

The team watched with wide grins on their faces, though some were trying hard to hide it more than others, but the joy was undeniable at the sight of two mothers smiling so widely at their happy daughter.

s

Quentin loved when it was his turn to take care of the twins.

Even if Sara insisted that when both she and Ava were on maternity leave, her parents didn't need to take turns, she had received the argument that they had the right to take care of their grandchildren. Plus, it was very nice to take care of a baby during the 'cute hours' and then give them back.

Eventually, Sara would give in and allow herself to accept the help that she was probably surprised to have been offered by so many people. If nothing else it allowed her and Ava to do some errands and maybe spend some time together outside of their date night.

He was currently smiling at Garrett, who had finally fell asleep for her nap and he stood from the couch to go to the cribs he brought specifically for his apartment, and were usually stored in his spare room.

The deputy mayor leaned over the side of the crib so he could see both of the identical twins and he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet.

He opened the leather to reveal a rather old picture and he smiled, somewhat sadly, at the image that he held up to compare to the twins.

"You guys look just like your mommy, do you know that?" he whispered and ran his finger over the image of a toddler version of his Laurel holding baby Sara. A tear sprung to his eye as he remembered how excited Laurel had been when she first met Sara.

Him and Dinah had been so afraid that they would have to deal with some sibling jealously, but as soon as the sister's met they were sure that they would be friends as well as sisters. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Laurel and Garrett would be the same way (hopefully minus the shipwrecks and vigilantes of course).

The sound of the front door opening interrupted his staring and he wiped the stray tear away from his cheek and smiled at Black Siren as she walked in yawning widely. Team Arrow had been trying to track down an arms dealer in Star City for the past couple days so he highly doubted that she had gotten any sleep.

The woman came to a stop when she noticed the two cribs in the living room and a limp formed in her throat, which she tried to get rid of by swallowing hard. She was far too tried to try and analyse how seeing her doppleganger's namesake made her feel. There was also the fact that the babies reminded her too much of her comfort, at least until she'd had at least a few hours of sleep.

"I can come back later…" she said reluctantly, she just wanted her bed, but she wasn't too sure how Sara would feel about her being in the same room as her children. Just because she showed her their picture, that didn't mean that she wanted her to lay eyes on them in real life and she couldn't really blame her if that was true.

If she was in their lives, they might start thinking that she was the one who Laurel was named after and she was pretty sure that thought would kill Sara. She no longer had any inclination to replace Earth-One's Laurel, even if there were only a select few people who didn't know she wasn't the late Black Canary.

"You don't have to," Quentin said before she could turn on her heels, "I already asked Sara and she said she didn't mind if you were home."

Dinah raised her eyebrows in shock, but she quickly realised that she shouldn't really be that shocked. If the White Canary was willing to trust her with her life whenever she joined Team Arrow, it wouldn't make much sense for her to think that her mere presence in the same apartment as her daughters would result in them being harmed, but it was hardly like she was asking her to be their aunt.

"Oh okay…" she said, trying not to show just how much that small gesture meant to her as she rocked on her heels, "I'll just be in my room…"

The deputy mayor nodded, but her attempt to walk away was interrupted by the sound of buzzing in his pocket.

He quickly pulled his phone out in the hopes that the ringing wouldn't wake up his granddaughter's and he brought the device to his ear.

"Hey Rene, what's up?" he asked.

He listened to the man on the other end of the line and blew out a breath of frustration at whatever news he was receiving.

"I'll be in as soon as I can," he sighed.

Black Siren had an intense urge to run away when he hung up the phone since she had a bad feeling that she knew exactly what her father's double was about to ask her.

As expected, Quentin said, "there's an emergency and Oliver really needs me to be there to talk to the press while he deals with it. It will take Sara about 20 minutes to get here…could you watch them till then?"

He was texting as he spoke, probably informing Sara what was happening. Dinah had the strong urge to simply say no, but she figured that it would go against her promises to be a better person and earn her right to not be a jail cell.

"I…er…I don't know how to…" she just pointed at the babies to say that she didn't have any experience with tiny humans.

"They'll probably be asleep until Sara gets here and if they wake up…just Google it…" Quentin replied as he rushed around the room grabbing everything that he needed.

He was about to rush out of the door but thought better of it and went over to place a kiss on Laurel and Garrett's foreheads and he squeezed Dinah's shoulder reassuringly before he walked away.

The sound of the door closing vibrated through the apartment and Dinah cringed as she looked at the babies. A few seconds past and she blew out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

The following twenty minutes felt like the longest of her life. She didn't want Sara to arrived to her children crying because she had no idea what to do with a baby.

She finally relaxed at the sound of the front door opening and she heard murmuring in the hallway which made her sure that the former assassin wasn't alone.

Sara appeared in the living room, with the woman who Black Siren now knew was Ava Sharpe and she bit the inside of her cheek when she noticed that they were holding hands. All she could think about was all of the douchebag boyfriend's her own sister had on Earth-Two and she wondered if there was an Earth-Two version of Ava who would never get the chance to meet her soulmate because she died in shipwreck.

Sara took a moment to take in the sight of Black Siren standing protectively over her daughters. She could almost convince herself that it was actually her sister doing it, especially since she'd noticed recently that the gap between Earth-One and Earth-Two Laurel Lance was closing fast. it was rather disconcerting during the moments when she realised just how different they really weren't.

It was also somewhat disconcerting that she wasn't mad about the woman watching her children.

"Hey," she said and squeezed Ava's hand to tell her that she needed help.

The director slipped her hand out of her girlfriend's and smiled at Dinah who was currently clutching the side of the crib.

"Thank you for watching them," she said easily since it wasn't quite so weird for her considering that she had never actually laid eyes on Earth-One Laurel in anything but a photograph.

Black Siren just nodded.

The three adults remained silent for a moment, before Ava said, "I'll grab Laurel and take her to the car."

She did so to no protest from either Lance and sighed in relief when the baby didn't wake up from being brought into her arms and she walked over to Sara and whispered, "meet me with Garrett when you're ready…"

Sara nodded and accepted the kiss to her cheek that Ava seemed to know she needed for reassurance and she took a second to watch the woman walk out before she forced herself to take a step forward into the room.

"Like she said…thank you…" Sara said.

"It was no problem…and Quentin didn't really give me a choice…" Dinah said.

Sara laughed lightly and nodded, "yeah he does that."

"It probably wasn't the best idea, I would have had no idea what to do if they woke up…" Black Siren sighed.

"It's pretty easy when you get used to it," Sara shrugged, "you'll pick it up pretty quickly."

Dinah drew her eyebrows together and finally released the crib so that she could look at the other woman questioningly.

"I mean…I get if you don't want to but…it seems like it's going to be pretty difficult for you to not be in their lives…"

"Really?" Dinah asked with a shaky breath.

Sara smiled sadly at the anguished look on Dinah's face and she remembered some of the things that her father had told her about her childhood. She knew that her own sister had very significant coping issues with her own trauma, so she could only assume that her doppleganger was proof of what would have happened if that trauma had started earlier in her life.

Sara nodded before something occurred to her and she said, "there is one condition…they would know you as 'Dinah', not 'Laurel'…"

"I'm okay with that," Black Siren said, trying not to allow herself to cry, she really was exhausted so she didn't trust herself not to show emotion.

The captain smiled at her, despite how awkward the whole situation was and she walked over to pick up Garrett.

"I should go and meet Ava…"

Black Siren nodded but smiled when Sara offered a little wave before she walked out to meet her girlfriend and probably tell her what she had just agreed to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

“Mommy, mom-my,” Sara sing-songed as she walked around the kitchen and bounced a mesmerised little Laurel on her hip while she used her other hand to put things where they were supposed to be.

“She’s four months old, Sara,” Ava announced, walking in with a newly clean Garrett in her arms.

An extra bath was not part of the morning routine but the baby apparently had other plans as she somehow managed to get her breakfast all over herself.

“I’m laying the groundwork,” Sara shrugged before she accepted a kiss from her girlfriend.

Ava leaned against the counter and looked at the other woman with a quirked eyebrow as she finished cleaning.

“You know that ‘mama’ is easier to say than ‘mommy’?” the director said after a few moments of silence during which she allowed herself to simply watch her girlfriend.

The sight of Sara Lance cleaning a kitchen while holding a baby was not one that she had ever thought she would get the chance to see, especially after reading the file of everything that the ex-assassin had done and been through. Now though, she knew that if Sara had never been able to get to this point in her life, then the world would have been robbed of an amazing mother.

She couldn’t be more grateful that she had gone from pointing a gun at Sara to this purely domesticated scene.

“That sounds like a challenge, Aves,” Sara replied just as she finished placing the last piece of cutlery where it was supposed to be and came over to stand next to her girlfriend so that she could smile at the very grumpy Garrett, who obviously hadn’t woken up today expecting to have an extra bath.

“Everything sounds like a challenge to you,” Ava sighed though there was a smile tugging at the corner of her lips at the smirk on Sara’s face that she would have once wanted to punch off but she now love so much she wasn’t really completely sure that she knew how to process the feeling.

“Well the way I see it, we have two kids so we can find out which ones is easier to say,” Sara said with a growing smile on her faces she continued to look at Laurel, hoping that she would somehow miraculously give her a point.

“What if one of them says ‘mommy’ and the other says ‘mama’?” Ava asked grinning as Sara turned her attention to Garrett and the baby’s frown finally began to morph into a smile.

“We can cross that bridge if it happens,” Sara shrugged and leaned her head against the taller woman’s shoulder as she continued to make faces at her daughter for a few more seconds.

“Okay,” Ava chuckled and placed a kiss on the captain’s forehead, before she asked, “so what do I win?”

Sara looked up at the smirking director with her eyes narrowed, “ _if_ you win, the Legends will start doing the mission reports.”

“You don’t do mission reports?!” Ava gasped.

“You don’t pay us!”

“Because stealing the Waverider wasn’t exactly an interview,” the director shot back.

Sara narrowed her eyes further and Ava just looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

“You’re lucky I love you, Sharpie,” the captain growled and allowed her head to fall back down.

“Sharpie?”

“Constantine said it, I thought it sounded good,” Sara said.

Ava’s face scrunched in distaste and she simply said, “no it doesn’t.”

“Noted,” Sara laughed and moved up to place a kiss to her cheek which made any sense of pseudo-anger to fall away from the taller woman’s face.

“Your mommy is lucky she’s smooth,” Ava whispered to the quiet babies.

Sara smirked at her and realised that they hadn’t sorted out the bet and she said, “okay, I’ll order Nate to do reports the next time I check in. So what do you want?”

“Your mommy is also insane,” Ava whispered.

“Are you saying you don’t want to do the bet?” Sara asked.

Ava sighed and considered what opportunities this could present, she’d read so much research that ‘mama’ was the most common first word after ‘dada’. She also knew that Sara would do literally anything for her if she told her it was important to her, but this could mean getting something less significant that Sara had outright refused to do.

Apparently, there was no way that a former member of the League of Assassins could do something so soul crushing.

“If I win, you have to wear the elf outfit for next year’s Christmas pictures,” Ava said.

“Seriously?” Sara asked in exasperation. She had completely forgotten to consider the fact that there was a very limited number of things that she wouldn’t do for Ava and their kids. Ava nodded and the shorter woman said, “you’re a monster.”

“How confident are you in ‘mommy’?” Director Sharpe shot back.

Sara blew out a breath as if she was seriously contemplating if the risk of the elf outfit was worth it, before she finally forced herself to spit out, “fine.”

Ava laughed and asked, “and what do you get on the off-chance that you win?”

“I already have everything I could ever want,” Sara replied with her patent smirk.

Ava just rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a smile. Even if Sara was kidding around she knew that if this was a serious conversation, then she could have easily meant it.

“As cute as that is, there’s obviously something you want,” Ava replied.

“I win and you let me take you to the NSYNC concert in 2003 that you said would be a ‘monumental breach of protocol’…”

“Not ‘apparently’ it would 100% put he timeline in danger…”

“Your mama can be a major buzz kill,” Sara whispered to he babies who were watching their parents talking with great fascination even if they had no idea waist was going on.

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed at the same time. Honestly how did she fall in love with the wonderful idiot?

“Fine,” the director sighed, “you win and I’ll go to the stupid concert with you.”

“You wouldn’t call it stupid if it was in 2018,” Sara replied with a triumphant smile on her face.

Ava shook her head but didn’t make any attempt to say anything in reply.

“I should go anyway, I promised Gary I would be at the Bureau twenty minutes before the meeting,” Ava sighed and pushed herself off the counter so that she could pass Garrett over to her other mother.

Sara expertly managed to balance both children in her arms but she still pouted at her girlfriend.

“You’re supposed to be on maternity leave, it’s not fair that you have to go to the budget meeting,” she captain said dangerously close to a whine. She’d honestly never thought there would be a person she would want to spend all of her time with but she’d pretty much spent four months straight with Ava Sharpe and he still didn’t want her to go.

“The interim director isn’t too confident asking for 4.2 billion dollars,” Ava replied, smiling at her girlfriend’s pouty face which looked a lot like their daughters’ faces when they wanted something, “I’ll be gone for two hours max.”

Sara sighed and accepted the kiss the other woman placed to her lips and then made sure that Ava had the right angle to kiss both Laurel and Garrett on their foreheads.

“You know, it’s really cool that you have access to billions of dollars, seems like it’s the kind of money you could use to pay the team who saved the timeline from a demon,” Sara tried to say as nonchalantly as possible. She didn’t particularly care about getting paid since Ava made more money than they could actually need but this seemed like a fairly good strategy to get her girlfriend to stay for a little bit longer. 

However, Ava wasn’t taking the bait as she just placed another kiss to Sara’s lips and replied while walking away, “but you get paid in the friendships you make along the way.”

Sara scoffed as the sound of the door closing sounded through the apartment and she turned her attention to the babies, starting to consider what they could do for two hours.

S

Twenty minutes later Ava was pacing the lobby of the Time Bureau and wringing her hands together.

She could have easily gone up to the offices but had decided against it since she knew that there were more than a few members of staff who would jump on her for details about Laurel and Garrett. Since developing feelings for Sara, she had started to find that it was easier to be friendly with people outside of Gary and she liked to think that she now had at least a few friends at the bureau. However, now was not the time to gush about how perfect her daughters are, now was the time to be more nervous than she could ever remember being (perhaps with the exception of the moment she had gone into labour).

Finally, the lift dinged and she turned on her heels to see Agent Green rushing out of it.

“I’m sorry, I got caught up...That’s not what you’re wearing is it?” He asked, looking up and down at the full suit that Director Sharpe hadn’t worn since her pregnant stomach had made them uncomfortable.

Ava looked down at her suit and rolled her eyes, “I told Sara I had a meeting and she would be suspicious if I wore anything else.”

Gary frowned for a moment as if he were trying to puzzle out how to solve some kind of serious paradox but he eventually just shook his head and said, “it will probably be fine...”

Director Sharpe pinched the bridge of her nose and took a couple calming breaths before she reached out with her palm flat to signal that she wanted what she came for.

The agent looked startled for a moment when he found his left pocket to be empty and he began patting frankly around his suit.

Ava clenched her jaw, one second from shouting at him before his hand fell on his inside blazer pocket on the right side and he blew out a very audible sigh of relief.

“Gary,” Ava whispered sharply and the agent visibly jumped as he pulled the box he had been instructed to collect and he placed it in her hand.

Ava stared at the velvet box for a few seconds and forced herself to move her other hand to open the box.

Her throat instantly went dry at the sight of the glistening diamond that she had spent about a hour choosing with Gary the week before. It was the second time that she had seen her friend cry since she told him Garrett’s name.

“Wow,” she breathed, already imagining what it would look like on Sara’s finger.

“I know,” Gary said with a wide grin on his face.

Ava continued to stare for a moment and finally forced herself to snap the box shut, she only had five minutes to get to breakfast. Honestly, with how nervous she was, it would have been nice if she hadn’t arranged everything on the same day but having two little people who required constant attention made it difficult to plan time away that wouldn’t make Sara suspicious that she as planning something.

“I should go, Dinah and Quentin are probably waiting for me,” she said worrying at her lip.

Gary nodded and rushed forward to hug the other woman, earning some glances from passing agents, some of whom shot Ava amused smiles and maybe even a few waves.

“You’ll do great Ava,” he said and the blonde patted him on the back by way of telling him that the moment was over, “I’ll call you and tell you what happens,” she assured.

Gary nodded looking somewhat more nervous than even Ava was, even if there was pretty much no doubt that Sara and Ava would be getting married sooner rather than later, one of them would have to actually ask, and with the stubbornness of the two women involved, it would be likely that the twins would be walking and talking before their mothers tied the knot.

“Good luck, Director Sharpe!” Gary called through the foyer and Ava was smiling too much to even roll her eyes as she walked out of the Time Bureau.

s

“Do you have any idea what this is about?” Dinah asked as she took a sip of her coffee. It wasn’t that she minded spending time with Ava, it was just that she had never seen the woman without Sara with the only exception being when she’d received the frenzied call to say that her water broke and she couldn’t get into contact with Sara. Since then, though, she’d only seen her with Sara and grandchildren.

“You really can’t guess what this is about?” Quentin asked with a little chuckle.

“I thought Sara already asked for your mother’s engagement ring?” the professor asked, though she already knew the answer since she vividly remembered trying not to cry when Sara talked to her about her options for proposing. The tears were prevented mostly because the plans included specific time periods which only served to remind her that her daughter was her honest-to-god time-traveller. She was very close to asking to use the Waverider for research, if only the research could have possibly been peer-reviewed.

“She did,” Quentin shrugged, “I think that she’s waiting for the ‘perfect moment’ or something like that.”

Dinah sighed and rolled her eyes. It wasn’t that particularly cared that Sara and Ava weren’t married before having children together, especially since they weren’t even in a relationship when they found out Ava was pregnant. It was more than it was frustrating knowing that they weren’t engaged when they were both clearly planning to propose, at least of this was what she thought it was.

Quentin was about to say something else but he cut himself off when he noticed who would almost certainly be his daughter-in-law in the near future.

“Ava,” he said with a smile, “I hope you don’t mind that we ordered for you.”

Director Sharpe smiled back as she slipped into the seat opposite the Lances, though the smile didn’t quite reach her ears. She was far too nervous and acutely aware of the velvet box in her blazer.

“I don’t mind at all,” she replied and took a second to stare at the french toast and coffee on the table.

Her throat went dry when it occurred to her that these people knew her better than the actors who pretended to be her parents ever could. She honestly didn’t know what she would do if there was a chance that either of them didn’t want a clone from the future to marry their daughter. She knew that it was irrational considering that she was already the mother of their granddaughters and neither of them seemed to have any objections.

“Ava?” Dinah said softly after inspecting the expression on her face. Ava certainly didn’t discuss her origins with her or Quentin in the way that she did with Sara, but they were both aware that it was something that played on her mind a lot. And this definitely seemed like a time that her insecurities would rear their ugly heads.

The director blinked out of her thoughts and shifted in her seat as she adjusted her blazer and cleared her throat.

“I’m okay,” she said with as convincing a smile as she could muster. She’d been imagining this moment for a while and she had completely forgotten what she had planned to say.

How was she supposed to verbalise how much she love Sara and everything that she had given her in the last year?

Quentin and Dinah exchanged looks, silently asking each other what they should say next and they both seemed to decide on a topic that would calm Ava’s nerves.

“So how are the girls?” Quentin asked.

Ava instantly brightened at the mention of laurel and Garrett and she felt the same feeling when she realised just how well these people knew her.

“They’re great,” she replied, “Sara decided to set up a bet to see if their first word would be ‘mommy’ or ‘mama’.”

Both Lances chuckled at this and Dinah said, “well Sara’s first word was ‘mama’ so she’s already at a disadvantage.”

Ava smiled at this, mentally filing ha away for a later discussion about their title bet.

A comfortable silence fell between the trio as they ate and Ava finally decided that they were probably wondering why she had invited them to breakfast.

She shifted in her seat after a few moments of chewing and reached into her blazer pocket to grab the velvet box hat she had wanted to touch since she had placed in in the pocket.

The usually confident woman swallowed hard and suddenly wished that she was actually asking the government for billions of dollars.

“So…I’m guessing you’re wondering why…why I asked…” the blonde stuttered.

“Ava,” Quentin interrupted with a little laugh and placed his hand out to accept what she was clenching in her fist.

Ava bit the inside of her cheek, though she was more than grateful for the interruption and placed the box in his hand and didn’t say anything as she stared at the pair across the table expectantly.

Dinah grinned widely as Quentin opened the box and a little tear gathered in her eye as she instantly imagined the ring on her daughter’s finger.

Even if she knew that Sara was also in possession of a ring that she wanted to give to her girlfriend, it didn’t really diminish the specialness of this.

After receiving the news that the Gambit had gone down, she had never thought that she would get to experience someone asking to marry her youngest child. But she was desperately truing to not cry since she was fairly certain that would only make Ava more nervous, if that was even possible?

She finally looked away from the ring and over to her ex-husband to see that he clearly felt the same way she did about Ava becoming their daughter-in-law.

Ava watched their reactions for a couple seconds though she was somehow still hearing doubts running through her mind. What if they didn’t think that she was good enough for their baby girl? What if the ring wasn’t good enough?

Finally, she cleared her throat and realised that it was probably time for her to actually say something.

The director took a deep breath, partly to stall for a bit more time, and then said, “I know I should have asked this a lot sooner but so much has happened in the last year and it never seemed like a good time…but Sara has given me so much more that I ever thought I wanted and I was hoping that you would…give me your permission to ask Sara to marry me?”

Quentin closed the box and placed it back onto the table before he replied, “honestly Ava, you don’t even need to ask.”

Ava blew out a breath as every muscle in her body relaxed and every doubt vanished with those simple words and she looked over to Dinah to make sure that she felt the same way.

The professor noticed the look and added, “nothing would make use happier.”

Ava’s face split into a massive smile and she could feel herself vibrate with excitement as she began to imagine how she would now be able to ask Sara whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Now that she had their permission, the conversation moved onto Laurel and Garrett and how adorable they would be as flower girls.

Eventually, Ava had to excuse herself so that she could get back to Sara at the promised time.

Once she was out of ear-shot, Professor Lance asked, “so which one do you think will propose first?”

Quentin laughed and took the last swig of his coffee before he replied, “I got ten bucks on Sara.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed XD  
> Please let me know if you're interested in more :)


End file.
